Fuyu no Hana
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Mayuzumi Yui adalah orang pertama yang mendeklarasikan bahwa ia membenci Akashi Seijuurou. / "Kalau aku menang, dinner denganku malam ini." / Akashi x OC (Yui) / Multichap / Chap 8 update.
1. Chapter 1

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah seragam ini cocok untukku?"

Mayuzumi Yui terus berkutat dengan cermin sebesar tubuhnya sejak seragam baru SMA Rakuzan membalut tubuh rampingnya. Dibalik punggungnya, pria yang kini menduduki pinggir kasur adiknya itu mendongak dari novel Yui yang dipegangnya. "Masih belum selesai?"

Yui hanya melirik sang kakak yang kini sudah menginjak tahun terakhir di SMA melalui pantulan cermin. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Kenapa pula aku harus menjawabnya?"

Yui berbalik, menghadap pria yang memiliki warna iris dan rambut yang sama dengannya, sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau sudah memakai seragam ini dua tahun lebih, setidaknya beri komentar bagaimana bila adikmu sendiri juga ikut memakainya."

Chihiro menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu dan ibu jarinya di pipi, pose berpikir. "Tidak buruk."

Senyum lebar mengembang di bibir putri bungsu Mayuzumi. Kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap cermin. "Sudah kuduga aku juga cocok dengan seragam ini."

"Tapi juga tidak bagus. Aku duluan, segera turun untuk sarapan karena aku sudah terlalu lapar untuk berkomentar tentangmu," Chihiro menutup novel yang dipegangnya dan meletakkannya di atas kasur Yui, seperti pada posisi awal novel itu tergeletak.

Senyum Yui memudar perlahan, berubah mengerucut. "Kau jahat."

Setelah suara debaman pintu yang ditutup Chihiro diterima indra pendengarannya, Yui pun menghela nafas sebelum menyusul sang kakak.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

"Semoga beruntung, Imouto," ucap Chihiro sambil lalu setibanya mereka di depan gerbang SMA Rakuzan.

Yui mendengarnya, namun tak menggubris. Ia terlalu senang begitu bayangan sebuah gedung SMA Rakuzan memantul di kedua bola mata kelabunya. Ia segera berjalan setengah berlari menuju gedung sekolah impiannya itu sambil menerka-nerka seperti apa calon ruang kelasnya, seperti apa guru-guru barunya, dan seperti apa pula teman-teman barunya, tak peduli pada Chihiro yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Angin meniup-niup surai kelabunya yang diikat mirip ekor kuda, seolah mengucapkan selamat datang. Yui mendongak masih sambil berjalan cepat, balas tersenyum pada bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang sedang berjalan di depannya dan tabrakan pun tak terelakkan. Karena yang ditabraknya adalah seorang pria, Yui yang kalah besar pun jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Ah, sumimasen, aku tidak melihat ke depan," ucap Yui sambil mengusap hidungnya yang baru saja bertumbukan dengan si pria sebelum akhirnya ia mendongak. Dan begitu melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, kedua maniknya melebar dan senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi bibir Yui memudar. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum saat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa berdiri?" tangan pria itu terjulur ke depan berusaha membantu Yui.

Mendengar suaranya saja sudah menyulut api kekesalan Yui. "Kau... Akashi Seijuurou," Yui tidak berhasil menghilangkan nada tajam pada suaranya. Tanpa ia sadari giginya gemeretak.

Kedua alis Seijuurou terangkat. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, Yui secepat kilat menegakkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih mematung dengan tangan yang digapai angin. Tak peduli apakah pria bersurai merah darah itu akan marah, ia jauh lebih kesal saat ini. Kakinya menghentak-hentak keras ke tanah sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling ingin diinjaknya sejak dulu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FUYU NO HANA (Winter Flowers)**

 **By Kazusaki Kuga**

 **Kuroko no Basuke always belong Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou & Mayuzumi Yui (OC)**

 **The Rate is T~M but the first is just T**

 **And the picture is not mine**

 **Happy reading and don't forget to leave a review**

 **Teehee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi Yui sudah berpisah dengan perasaan bahagianya sejak ia bertatap muka dengan putra tunggal Akashi. Tangannya terus bersedekap sejak ia memasuki kelas yang sama pula dengan pria itu. Kedua alis Yui tak henti-hentinya mengerut. Daripada memandang ke sekeliling kelas untuk mengenali teman-teman baru yang diharapkannya, Yui lebih memilih memandang ke luar jendela. Karena itu ia sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Ukh, membayangkan akan melewati waktu satu tahun bersamanya sudah membuatnya ingin muntah.

Dan bukannya Yui tidak sadar, bahwa sepasang heterokrom pria itu terus menusuknya dari belakang. Yui yakin ia memang sudah membuat pria itu marah. Tapi yang lebih penting, Yui sedikitpun tak ingin berurusan dengannya.

Bel berdering dua kali, menandakan waktunya istirahat siang. Yui masih melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, tidak peduli. Hingga suara baritone menginterupsinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu padaku, tapi jawab pertanyaanku. Apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Yui terkesiap mendengar suara yang dibencinya itu. Bahunya mengendik, kenapa pula pria itu harus berdiri dihadapannya. Dan tanpa memandang pria itu sedikitpun, Yui berdiri dari bangkunya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum tangannya tertahan oleh sebuah cengkeraman.

"Sudah cukup kau mengabaikanku, nona. Apakah kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun untuk menjawab jika ada yang bertanya?"

Dan saat itu adalah kali pertama Yui mengenal sifat angkuh seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Bulu kuduknya meremang serta beberapa bulir keringat dingin mengaliri tengkuknya. Tatapan heterokrom itu begitu tajam sampai Yui berpikir bahwa jika terus menatapnya ia akan buta.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Kedua heterokrom Seijuurou melebar begitu sebuah ucapan yang tidak lirih itu terucap dari bibir Yui. Sadar akan apa yang barusan dilakukannya, Yui reflek menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Dan ia juga baru sadar bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain kini mulai memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

Seolah terhipnotis, kedua bibir Yui terbuka mengatup seakan bingung ingin berucap bagaimana. "Lepaskan tanganku..." ucap Yui lirih, tangannya mulai gemetar menahan rasa sakit akibat cengkeraman yang makin mengerat yang diberikan pria itu. "...orang yang sudah membuat Kuroko-kun dan Ogiwara-kun hancur."

Setelah mendengar kedua nama itu, cengkeraman Seijuurou langsung merenggang. Dan kesempatan itu tak dilewatkan Yui begitu saja. Ia langsung menarik tangannya kasar dan langsung berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Seijuurou yang mematung dengan tangan terjulur untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Seijuurou sedang istirahat dari latihan di hari pertamanya bergabung dengan klub basket Rakuzan ketika ia melihat seorang pria yang mengingatkannya pada gadis bersurai kelabu teman sekelasnya itu. Teman? Seijuurou meralat pikirannya sendiri, mungkin belum bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Mengikuti rasa penasarannya, ia pun bertanya pada salah satu rekan tim basketnya.

"Reo, siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Akashi pada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pria bersurai dan bermanik senada dengan gadis yang membencinya.

Mibuchi Reo yang sedang asyik mendinginkan kerongkongannya menghentikan acara minumnya dan mengikuti arah pandang si kouhai. "Oh? Itu Mayuzumi Chihiro-senpai, sekarang dia duduk di kelas tiga. Katanya dia hanya pemain cadangan. Ada apa, Sei-chan?"

Seijuurou hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan senpainya. Nama marga mereka sama. Jangan tanya bagaimana Seijuurou bisa tahu nama perempuan itu, yang jelas, laki-laki itu dan dia memiliki hubungan keluarga. Tapi, yang lebih membuat Seijuurou penasaran adalah hubungan apa yang dimiliki gadis itu dengan Kuroko dan Ogiwara? Dan dia bilang Seijuurou menghancurkan mereka?

Ah, mungkin yang dimaksudnya adalah sewaktu SMP Teikou melawan SMP Meikou, sekolah Ogiwara, dulu. Karena satu-satunya kemungkinan hanyalah pada saat kejadian itu. Apakah gadis itu teman mereka? Tapi, sampai dia pun membenci Seijuurou, mungkin mereka bertiga lebih dari sekedar teman. Seharusnya ini bukan menjadi masalah bagi putra tunggal Akashi, tapi karena gadis itu sudah mengumumkan kebencian di hadapan seluruh teman sekelasnya, itu lain ceritanya.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah seringai mengembang di bibir Seijuurou.

"Oi oi, Akashi! Kalau tidak cepat nanti ketinggalan lo!"

Teriakan Hayama membawa pikiran Seijuurou kembali ke lapangan. Dalam sekali hentakan, kedua kakinya sudah menopangnya berdiri.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Akashi Seijuurou juga bersekolah di Rakuzan?"

Hari masih pagi, namun gerutuan Yui membuatnya bukan pagi yang sepi lagi. Chihiro yang berjalan santai sambil membaca light novel di sampingnya hanya mendengus sambil memegangi sebelah telinganya.

"Kau berisik sekali! Kupikir kau sudah tahu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, yang melihatkan hasil pengumuman penerimaan murid baru kan kau."

"Namanya memang ada di urutan nomor satu, sih."

"Apa?! Kau tahu dan tidak memberitahuku?!"

"Kupikir karena kita kembar, apa yang aku ketahui bisa sampai padamu dengan telepati."

"Jangan berpikir seolah-olah semuanya mudah hanya karena kita kembar! Dan aku heran kenapa kau percaya dengan apa yang disebut telepati."

"Kau masih membencinya?"

Sederet pertanyaan dari Chihiro membuat Yui bungkam. Ia yang begitu cerewet langsung membisu dan hanya diam memandang kakinya yang menapaki jalan. Yui hanya menceritakan peristiwa itu kepada Chihiro. Bagaimana dirinya begitu sedih bahwa kedua sahabat lamanya, Kuroko dan Ogiwara, seolah berpisah oleh satu pertandingan terakhir di masa SMP. Sebenarnya, Yui tidak hanya membenci Akashi Seijuurou seorang, empat anggota Generation of Miracles lainnya pun tidak masuk dalam pengecualian. Berhubung Akashi Seijuurou yang menjadi kapten dan berperan besar dalam tim, kebencian teratas Yui berada padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia meminta maaf?"

"Dia tidak akan pernah meminta maaf," Yui menjawab cepat atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chihiro. Mengingat keangkuhannya kemarin, 100% Yui yakin bahwa pria itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah meminta maaf.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Chihiro bertanya kembali.

"Kau akan tahu jika mengenalnya."

Chihiro menoleh ke arah Yui, namun detik berikutnya ia kembali fokus pada novelnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya dia akan menjadi kapten klub basket yang baru."

"Hah?!" Yui memutar kepala dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Chihiro.

Sudut mata Chihiro melirik adik tunggalnya. "Kau tidak lupa bahwa dia juga anggota Generation of Miracles, kan?"

Yui spontan mengernyit. "Jangan ucapkan itu di depanku. Tanpa kau ingatkan pun aku tidak akan lupa."

Obrolan mereka berhenti sejenak sampai beberapa meter dari gerbang Rakuzan koukou. Dan kedua kaki Yui berhenti menapak serta kedua alisnya langsung mengerut begitu dari kejauhan sosok Seijuurou yang melangkah memasuki gerbang memantul di iris kelabunya.

Chihiro terkekeh. "Wajahmu jelek."

"Kau berisik, Chihiro. Aku ingatkan saja, jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau berteman dengannya. Syukur-syukur kau tidak pernah bertatap muka dengannya." Setelah berucap demikian, Yui kembali melangkah, meninggalkan Chihiro yang belum menyusulnya.

Sambil berjalan, Yui mengumpat dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Harusnya ia berhenti sejenak disana tadi bersama Chihiro. Tapi, demi melampiaskan kekesalannya ia pun memerintahkan kakinya untuk berjalan. Alhasil, kini Yui harus menahan langkahnya untuk tidak berjalan terlalu cepat atau ia akan menyalip Seijuurou.

"Ohayou, Mayuzumi-san! Cara berjalanmu dengan ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan itu bertolak belakang."

"Hyaaa," Yui menjerit kaget ketika seseorang baru saja menyapanya. "Ah, Teruhiko-kun, ohayou!" Sebersit rasa senang muncul di benak Yui begitu ada teman sekelasnya yang mau menyapanya.

"Teru ngotot sekali ingin menyapamu begitu melihatmu berjalan sendirian pagi ini," kali ini seorang gadis mungil muncul dibalik punggung Teruhiko. "Ohayou, namaku Sumino Anzu. Aku berteman dengan Teru sejak kecil. Aku dari kelas sebelah. Panggil saja Anzu."

"Ah, wakatta. Ohayou, Anzu-san."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka sifatmu yang blak-blakan kemarin," Teruhiko menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

"Sumimasen, aku sudah keceplosan. Apa itu mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," Teruhiko mengibaskan tangannya cepat. "Karena sudah bertemu, bagaimana kalau kita bersama menuju kelas?"

Dan sejenak masalah Akashi Seijuurou terlupakan.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Yui berjalan menuju ruang guru dengan setumpuk buku dengan tinggi yang hampir melebihi dagunya. Kejam sekali anak laki-laki sudah meninggalkan kelas duluan. Sebenarnya Teruhiko sudah menawarkan bantuan kepadanya, tapi karena ia bilang ia akan ada kegiatan klub jadi Yui menyuruhnya duluan saja dengan alasan masih banyak anak laki-laki yang bisa membantu. Namun ternyata Yui yang paling akhir mengerjakan tugas disaat teman-temannya sudah meninggalkan kelas hingga ia akhirnya harus membawa buku-buku itu sendirian.

Yui berdoa dalam hati ia akan menemui salah satu teman sekelas yang bisa membantunya ketika kala itu jauh beberapa meter di depannya Seijuurou sedang berjalan berlawanan arah ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar Yui langsung melotot, kenapa harus orang itu yang muncul?

Pura-pura tidak melihat, Yui terus saja berjalan sambil membuang muka, berusaha tidak bertemu pandang dengan heterokrom itu. Karena tergesaannya itu, justru membuat buku-buku di pelukan Yui kehilangan keseimbangan dan beberapa diantaranya jatuh tepat ketika ia baru saja hampir melewati Seijuurou.

Terkutuklah waktu yang tidak tepat ini.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Yui langsung berjongkok dan segera membereskan buku-buku yang terjatuh tanpa mempedulikan Seijuurou yang kini berhenti melangkah di sampingnya. Yang ada di dalam pikiran Yui hanya satu, segera pergi dari sana!

Setelah Yui berhasil memperbaiki tumpukan buku itu seperti semula, secepat kilat ia langsung beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Seijuurou tanpa peduli bagaimana keadaan orang itu sekarang. Begitu merasa sudah meninggalkan Seijuurou jauh di belakang, Yui bernafas lega, tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia menahan nafas untuk menahan emosinya.

Seusai meletakkan buku-buku itu di meja wali kelasnya, Yui keluar dan akan kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya, sampai ia mendapati Seijuurou sedang berdiri seolah menunggunya di depan ruang guru.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau mengikutiku?" Spontan kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Yui.

Seijuurou yang semula tidak menatapnya, kini menoleh. "Aku tahu kau akan menyapaku duluan," ujarnya penuh percaya diri. Kemudian tangannya terangkat, menunjukkan sebuah buku. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini. Sepertinya tertinggal saat kau buru-buru tadi."

Makin kesal, Yui meninggikan nada bicaranya namun tidak mengeraskan suaranya. Ingat, posisi mereka masih berada di depan ruang guru. "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu bahwa aku akan menyapamu duluan?"

Seijuurou yakin bahwa ia sudah menyulut kekesalannya kali ini. "Aku ini absolut," balasnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas aku tidak akan pernah tunduk padamu!" Yui merebut buku yang digenggam Seijuurou dengan kasar. "Kau menganggap dirimu absolut tapi kau bahkan tidak mengenalku!" Yui kembali memasuki ruang guru dan Seijuurou kembali menunggu.

Gadis itu sudah menarik perhatiannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Yui kembali dari ruang guru dan memelototi Seijuurou. "Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Kau ingin aku mengenalmu?"

Sebuah perempatan langsung terdampar di kening Yui. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak berurusan denganmu."

Yui pasti sudah berlari kalau saja Seijuurou tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku kalau aku berhasil mengenalmu?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengenalku dan aku tidak sudi kau mengenalku dengan cara menstalkerku!" Entah karena tidak ingin berurusan lagi atau karena memang sengaja ingin mengejek sang Akashi, kata-kata spontan itu kembali meluncur dari bibir Yui sebelum Yui sendiri sadar apa yang barusan diucapkannya.

Begitu pegangan Seijuurou merenggang, Yui kembali mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur darinya. Tanpa disadarinya bahwa sebuah seringai kembali terkembang di bibir Seijuurou.

Semua orang tahu, bahwa sekali Akashi Seijuurou menginginkan sesuatu, ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil mendapatkannya dan menyatakan kemenangannya. Dan kini targetnya adalah Mayuzumi Yui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

(A/N)

Doumo! Doumo!

Kuga kembali dengan cerita multichapter yang diisi pairing Akashi x OC. Maaf karena Kuga memakai nama Yui, tidak terpikirkan nama lain. Apa readers-tachi sudah merasa nyaman dengan nama yang Kuga berikan atau perlu Kuga ganti menjadi [Name]?

Hayo siapa yang berhasil menemukan beberapa misteri yang belum Kuga jelaskan secara detail disini? *kedipkedip

Bahagia sekali rasanya bisa menciptakan sebuah fic lagi. Ternyata punya status baru sebagai mahasiswa itu jadwalnya ketat banget ._.

Semoga waktu luang kembali menghampiri Kuga biar bisa ngelanjutin fic ini lagi .. xD

Pertanyaan, kritik, dan saran mohon ditulis di kotak review :3

Maaf atas kekurangan dan kesalahan ketik karena Kuga belum membacanya ulang ._.

Mohon bantuannya,

Sayonara! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Surai merah darah itu bergoyang mengikuti gerakan si empunya.

DUG.

DUG.

DUG.

Gema suara pantulan bola basket memenuhi seluruh sudut gymnasium klub basket Rakuzan yang sudah sepi. Gema suara yang senada dengan irama detak jantung Akashi Seijuurou.

BRUSK.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik saja, bola yang dipantulkan tadi dilempar, melambung di udara, dan masuk melintasi bundaran ring dengan mulusnya. Dan lemparan itu mengakhiri latihan basket Seijuurou hari itu. Ia berjalan menuju bench dimana ia meletakkan tasnya. Tangan kanannya terjulur mengambil sebotol air mineral, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengecek jam yang tertera di ponselnya. Rupanya ini sudah terlalu larut.

Seijuurou merapikan bola-bola basket yang habis digunakannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja bayangan Mayuzumi Chihiro terlintas di pikirannya. Siapa sangka, hari ini Seijuurou diam-diam terus mengamati permainan Chihiro. Dasar permainannya memang bagus, namun yang membuat Seijuurou tertarik untuk memperhatikannya adalah kemiripannya dengan kenalan lamanya di Teikou. Seringai Seijuurou sedikit terkembang. Bagaimana seandainya jika Chihiro akan menjadi bayangan barunya? Ralat, bukan 'akan', tapi dalam kamus Seijuurou selalu ada kata 'pasti'.

Berbicara tentang Mayuzumi, kini giliran Mayuzumi Yui yang teringat oleh Seijuurou ketika ia baru saja berjalan hendak keluar gym. Apakah gadis itu juga menyukai basket, mengingat ia dan Chihiro adalah saudara. Seijuurou kembali membuka ingatannya ke beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa ia harus memikirkan gadis yang membencinya? Kenapa dirinya harus terikat pada gadis yang tidak akan memikirkannya? Dan detik itu pula, sosok yang sedang dipikirkan Seijuurou melintas beberapa meter di depannya tepat setelah tangan kanannya membuka pintu gym. Kedua heterokrom Seijuurou terpaku sejenak memandang gadis yang sedang berjalan santai itu. Meski Mayuzumi Yui tidak menyadari keberadaan Seijuurou kala itu.

Dan sejenak kedua heterokrom itu tenggelam dalam manik keperakan sang gadis secara tidak sadar.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Seijuurou masih belum berkedip sama sekali. Langkahnya terus mengikuti langkah gadis itu entah sejak kapan, mungkin sejak tatapan mereka bertemu secara sepihak.

Sebentar, bukan itu masalahnya. Pertanyaannya adalah kenapa seorang Akashi Seijuurou mau repot-repot membuntuti Yui? Entahlah, hanya Seijuurou dan Tuhan yang tahu. Situasi ini tentu mengingatkan Seijuurou dengan ucapan Yui dulu.

" _Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengenalku dan aku tidak sudi kau mengenalku dengan cara menstalkerku!"_

Seringai Seijuurou tanpa sadar terkembang.

Mayuzumi Yui masih belum menyadari Seijuurou yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakangnya. Sebuah ponsel tergenggam di tangan kanan dan ditempelkan di telinga, gadis itu sedang menelepon seseorang. Beberapa percakapan sempat ditangkap pendengaran Seijuurou, dan beberapa lainnya tidak jelas dibawa angin. Dari pembicaraan gadis itu, Seijuurou menyimpulkan gadis itu sedang menelepon kawan lamanya.

"Kau sepertinya masih belum banyak berubah, Kuroko-kun."

Kedua alis Seijuurou terangkat. Apa yang dimaksud gadis itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya? Tapi, bukankah gadis itu memang pernah menyebut nama Tetsuya sebelumnya?

"Mou, sudah kubilang kan, meski kami kembar bukan berarti aku bisa telepati. Kau sama saja dengannya."

Apa katanya? Dia kembar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FUYU NO HANA (Winter Flowers)**

 **By Kazusaki Kuga**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is not mine and always belong Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou & Mayuzumi Yui (OC)**

 **The Rate is T~M but the first is just T**

 **And the picture is not mine too**

 **Happy reading and don't forget to leave a review**

 **Teehee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan kiri Yui menggeser pintu kelas diiringi sebuah helaan nafas meluncur dari kedua bibirnya. Begitu seisi kelas terekspos, kedua manik abunya memantau. Tidak ada anak manusia satupun yang terpantul di pupilnya. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau ke sekolah ketika pelajaran baru akan dimulai satu jam kemudian. Salahkan Chihiro yang seenak jidatnya memajukan waktu pada jam kamarnya. Yui baru menyadari waktu yang sebenarnya ketika membuka pesan dari Kuroko dalam perjalanan menuju Rakuzan.

Si putri bungsu Mayuzumi berjalan gontai menuju bangkunya. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya. Apa yang bisa dilakukan selama satu jam di kelas? Sendirian pula. Yui menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi yang biasa ia duduki dan melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Dan ketika itu suara pintu kelas yang digeser diterima indra pendengaran Yui. Kepala bersurai abu yang dibiarkan tergerai menutupi punggung itu spontan berputar menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, memenuhi rasa penasarannya soal siapa yang akan menemaninya di kelas satu jam kemudian.

Oh, sial!

Satu umpatan tersebut reflek digumamkan batin Yui ketika bola matanya bertemu dengan sepasang scarlet-gold. Kepalanya berputar lebih cepat menoleh kembali ke luar jendela. Di depan pintu yang baru saja dibuka berdiri seorang remaja pria bersurai merah yang sangat khas. Di saat seperti ini kenapa harus Akashi Seijuurou yang akan menemaninya satu jam ke depan? Menemani? Tidak, Yui tidak akan menyebutkan kata itu.

Langkah kaki teratur bekas pijakan Seijuurou terus memenuhi telinga Yui. Dan Yui terus menunjukkan sikap tidak peduli. Sebenarnya ia tahu, sebenanya ia bisa merasakan. Bahwa heterokrom si empunya terus menatapnya, memandangnya, melihatnya, mengawasinya di tiap langkahnya menuju tempat duduknya. Hingga si putra tunggal Akashi tersebut menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi yang berjarak dua bangku dari Yui, matanya tetap tidak lepas dari Yui.

Hingga lima menit berlalu.

Tujuh menit.

Sembilan menit.

Sebelas menit.

Dan pada menit keduabelas Yui berdiri sambil menggebrak mejanya sendiri. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah Seijuurou. Balas menatap tak kalah tajamnya dengan pandangan si mahkota merah. Wajah Seijuurou memang terlihat datar, tapi ada sedikit rasa heran tersirat di kedua bola matanya ketika Yui bersikap mengagetkan barusan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Yui berteriak. "Kau mau membunuhku?"

Sebelah alis Seijuurou mengerut sedikit. "Kenapa aku mau membunuhmu?"

Kedua alis Yui lebih mengerut. "Tatapan matamu yang begitu menusuk itu menggangguku."

Kini kedua alis Seijuurou mengerut. "Kau pikir aku bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan menatapmu?"

Yui diam, meresapi tusukan dari tatapan satu-satunya manusia di kelas itu selain dirinya. Atau jangan-jangan Akashi Seijuurou adalah jelmaan setan? Kini bibir Yui ikut mengerut, melirik ke arah lain tatkala heran dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aku manusia."

Dua kata itu sukses membuat Yui terkesiap. Matanya berkedip berulang kali. "H-hah?"

"Aku manusia," ulang Seijuurou.

Yui mencerna dua kata yang diulang dua kali tersebut. Dan barulah gadis itu menyadari ketika bola matanya yang habis melirik kesana kemari itu bertemu heterokrom Seijuurou. Dan Yui terkesiap untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun, pemandangan selanjutnya justru membuat Yui melebarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Fufu... apa-apaan ekspresimu itu?"

Jika ada gadis lain yang melihat ekspresi langka dari wajah Seijuurou yang sedang tertawa kecil seperti saat ini, gadis itu pasti akan berfangirling ria bahkan mimisan di tempat. Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi seorang Mayuzumi Yui. Bahkan meskipun Seijuurou harus melempar cium padanya Yui tidak akan terpengaruh. Mengerikan malah.

Seijuurou berhenti tersenyum ketika menyadari muka Yui memerah, entah terpana melihat ekspresinya atau karena menahan amarah.

"Meski kau tersenyum seperti itu aku tetap tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Setelah sederet kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Yui, kakinya melangkah cepat keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Seijuurou yang diam-diam memegang kedua pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Yui menutup pintu di belakangnya agak kasar namun masih ada rasa hati-hati. Sebenarnya ia bukannya tidak tahu kalau darahnya naik hingga kepala. Mukanya terasa panas. Entah kenapa melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal dengan sifat angkuhnya tiba-tiba tersenyum terasa aneh di manik kelabunya.

Dan pikirannya sedikit teralihkan ketika melihat Sumino Anzu, gadis yang mengaku teman sejak kecil Teruhiko, berjongkok tak jauh dari kelas Yui. Di belakangnya, Teruhiko menggaruk tengkuknya yang terlihat tidak gatal. Manik orangenya sedikit berbinar begitu menangkap kedatangan Yui.

"Ah, Mayuzumi, apa kau menyadari keberadaan kami?" tanya Teruhiko dengan senyum kikuk namun tidak menghilangkan kesan ceria di wajahnya.

"Keberadaan kalian?" Yui tidak mengerti. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dilakukan Anzu-sa... Huaa!

Tubuh ramping Yui terlonjak ke belakang begitu Anzu tiba-tiba menerkam bahunya bak harimau yang berhasil menerkam seekor rusa. Jemarinya mencengkeram pundak Yui dan iris violetnya berkilat menggebu-gebu.

"Na-nande...?" tanya Yui hati-hati.

"Katakan padaku," bahkan nafas Anzu terdengar seperti vampir yang haus darah.

"Hah?"

"Katakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa membuat Akashi-sama tersenyum seperti itu, Mayuzumi-chan?"

"-sama?!" Dan Yui terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang kepalanya menoleh dan menatap pria berambut orange yang senada dengan maniknya itu penuh tanda tanya. Sebuah helaan nafas kecil lolos sebelum penjelasan keluar dari mulut Teruhiko.

"Anzu adalah salah satu penggemar berat seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal kesempurnaannya di sekolah ini. Panggilan –sama diberikan para fansclubnya sebagai tanda mereka begitu menggemarinya, bagiku. Namun bagi mereka itu suatu kehormatan."

Yui mengernyit. "Bukankah itu terdengar seperti memperbudak?"

Bola mata Teruhiko membulat. "Kau benar! Akhirnya ada wanita yang sependapat denganku!"

Dan Yui memutar bola matanya bosan.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

"Apa, sih, istimewanya seorang brengsek seperti dia?"

Chihiro hampir saja mengeluarkan kembali makanannya lewat hidung. "Jangan tiba-tiba berkata jelek begitu ketika sedang makan malam!"

Yui hanya terus melahap makan malamnya dengan wajah kesal. "Apa itu berarti aku boleh mengatakannya ketika sarapan atau makan siang?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Jika saja Chihiro tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya dihantam kepala adiknya sendiri, mungkin garpu di tangannya sudah menancap di tangan Yui. "Apa maksudmu itu si Akashi?"

Yui hanya diam tak menggubris pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya.

.

.

.

Seijuurou menekan beberapa digit nomor di ponselnya. Setelah menekan tombol hijau, ditempelkannya di telinga kanan, dan tak lama kemudian nada sambung tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya.

 _ **Pik.**_

" _ **Moshi moshi?"**_

"Ah, moshi moshi. Maaf, apa aku mengganggu makan malammu?"

" _ **Iie, aku baru saja selesai. Ada apa Akashi-kun tiba-tiba meneleponku?"**_

Tidak basa-basi seperti biasa. Seijuurou beranjak berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan sambil tetap menjaga ponselnya tetap menempel di telinga. Ia tahu Kuroko masih menunggu di seberang sana. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sedikit padamu."

" _ **...Silahkan."**_

.

.

.

Chihiro mengendikkan bahu melihat sang adik yang tidak menunjukkan respon sama sekali atas pertanyaannya barusan. "Baiklah, itu bukan urusanku." Chihiro berdiri bermaksud membawa piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam ke dapur untuk dicuci.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yui."

Merasa dipanggil, Yui menengadah memandang sang kakak.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

.

.

.

"Kau berteman dekat dengan Mayuzumi Yui, kan?" Seijuurou tidak berbasa-basi seperti yang Kuroko lakukan beberapa saat lalu.

" _ **Hai'. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"**_

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa dia punya saudara kembar? Siapa?"

Beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban dari seberang. Namun Seijuurou bisa membayangkan wajah datar Kuroko yang tidak mungkin gelagapan hanya karena pertanyaan seperti ini.

" _ **Kudengar kalian satu kelas, aku pikir kau sudah tahu, Akashi-kun... Ya, ada."**_

Heterokrom Seijuurou sedikit melebar mendengar jawaban terakhir.

" _ **Namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro."**_

.

.

.

"Soal basketku."

Yui meletakkan piringnya di counter dan hendak membantu Chihiro ketika dua kata itu terlontar dari mulut si sulung.

"Kenapa? Ada peningkatan?" Yui bertanya antusias. "Atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan klubmu?

"Geez... tidak, aku..."

.

.

.

"Jangan membohongiku Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah kelas tiga dan itu artinya mereka terpaut selisih dua tahun, kan?"

" _ **Maaf, Akashi-kun, sayangnya yang aku ucapkan bukan suatu kebohongan."**_

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kuroko terdiam lagi.

"Tetsuya?"

" _ **Aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih jauh dari ini, Akashi-kun. Sepertinya masalah sedang mendatangiku sekarang. Kau tanyakan saja pada orang yang bersangkutan. Jaa, konbanwa."**_

 _ **Pik.**_

Dan sambungan terputus. Seijuurou hanya menatap ponselnya dengan ekspresi yang sukar dijelaskan. _Mayuzumi Yui dan Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah kembar?_ Jujur saja, ia masih belum yakin sepenuhnya jika belum mendengar secara langsung buktinya.

"Baiklah, akan kutanyakan saja pada si kakak."

.

.

.

"Aku keluar dari klub basket."

Yui terhenyak. "Hah? Serius? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah kau juga sangat menyukai basket?"

"Tenang dulu," Chihiro masih meneruskan kegiatan mencuci piringnya. "Kau lupa sekarang aku sudah kelas tiga? Aku harus fokus belajar untuk tes masuk perguruan tinggi. Aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk basket yang sama sekali tidak bisa membuatku bermain di lapangan resmi."

Kini Yui terdiam. Rasa kecewa sedikit terlihat pada raut mukanya.

"Aku memang menyukai basket. Tapi aku tahu apa yang harusnya aku lakukan dengan yang tidak."

Yui hanya memberengut. "Baiklah."

Chihiro tersenyum. Ditepuknya kepala sang adik. "Arigatou. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau tidak mendukungku. Kau satu-satunya yang aku punya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

(A/N)

Dou...mo...

Setelah sekian lama nggak update rasanya takut untuk muncul lagi. *Huuu~~

Dan aku yakin chapter ini sedikit gaje, memang aneh sih. Chapter 2 adalah waktu WB untuk Kuga =_=

Oh iya, ini untuk balasan review. Maaf Kuga tidak bisa membalas satu-persatu lewat PM.

 **ShirShira : Terima kasih untuk sarannya**

 **Himawari Natalia : Huaa... terima kasih /balas peluk. Maaf, disclaimernya udah dicantumin kok. Terima kasih sudah menunggu**

 **Alfiona airen : Terima kasih, kalau Fio-san suka itu sudah cukup membantu ^^**

 **UsagiRabbit : Terima kasih usulan dan semangatnya ^^**

 **Rukiya san : Kyaa... terima kasih dukungannya :'3**

 **Kuroshi Len : Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Iya, Yui dan Chihiro memang author bikin kembar. Soal mereka yang beda angkatan akan dijelaskan di chapter depan. Maaf membuat menunggu ._.**

 **Akuro terojima : Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu ^^ Soal hubungan Yui dengan Kuroko & Ogiwara mungkin akan dijelaskan chapter depan kalau tidak depannya lagi. Hehe, maaf lama...**

Maaf atas kekurangan dan kesalahan ketik karena Kuga belum sempat membacanya ulang ._. Mohon bantuannya,

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Angin sore berhembus membelai surai abu-abu tanpa dosa. Si empunya sendiri tidak peduli. Selama hal itu tidak mengganggu acara membaca bukunya itu semua tidak masalah. Mayuzumi Chihiro membuka halaman buku selanjutnya. Membaca tulisan 'Bab Akhir' membuatnya enggan melanjutkan. Alisnya mengerut, kenapa semua light novel selalu cepat untuk selesai dibaca. Oh, ayolah, jika tidak begitu bukan light novel namanya.

Chihiro menutup bukunya. Kepalanya mendongak. Langit oranye memantul di kedua manik kelabu. Matahari sudah hampir di ufuk barat. Baik, waktunya pulang. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan atap yang selalu jadi tempatnya untuk membaca sendirian.

Bibirnya sedikit terangkat ketika sosok sang adik yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah memantul di indra penglihatannya. Hampir saja ia berteriak memanggil namanya jika saja seseorang tidak mendahuluinya.

"Yui!"

Suara itu...

"Sudah kubilang, jangan sok akrab denganku!"

Yui mempercepat langkahnya, namun pergelangan tangannya masih bisa tertangkap oleh seseorang. Akashi Seijuurou. Ya, orang yang menarik pergelangan tangan adiknya adalah orang yang dibenci adiknya sendiri. Senyum Chihiro dikontaminasi oleh ekspresi sinis ketika Yui menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

Karena mereka tidak lagi berteriak, Chihiro tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan. Chihiro terus menunggu. Menunggu iblis merah itu untuk segera menjauh dari si adik. Sayang, siapa sangka perkiraan Chihiro meleset. Bukannya menjauh, Seijuurou justru terus mengikuti Yui meski berkali-kali gadis itu menunjukkan respon yang negatif, seperti bersikap ketus terhadap Seijuurou. Kaki Chihiro ikut bergerak kemana mereka melangkah seolah terhipnotis. Namun beberapa langkah, kaki Chihiro serasa ditancapkan ke tanah.

Entah jawaban apa yang dilontarkan Yui, yang jelas, ucapannya barusan berhasil menumbuhkan seulas senyum tipis di bibir sang emperor, meski disertai sebuah dengusan.

Kedua manik silver Chihiro membulat tanpa sadar.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

"Tadaima."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak adanya suara selain milik Chihiro menandakan bahwa Yui belum pulang. Chihiro melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, meletakkan kantong plastik berisi light novel baru yang sempat dibelinya ketika pulang sendirian tadi sekaligus berganti pakaian.

Ketika akan menuju dapur, Chihiro menengok ke arah pintu depan. Sudah hampir jam makan malam namun adik kesayangannya itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Chihiro menghela nafas berat. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, suara kenop pintu yang terbuka didengar Chihiro.

"Ta-tadaima...!"

"Okaeri."

Jawaban cepat dari Chihiro seketika membuat Yui membeku, membuat sebelah alis Chihiro terangkat.

"Ma-mau memasak makan malam? Tunggu sebentar. A-aku akan ganti baju dulu," secepat kilat Yui mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang abu-abu dan berlari menuju kamarnya dan kamar Chihiro.

Mereka sekamar? Tentu saja. Tapi bukan berarti mereka harus tidur satu kasur. Memang sih satu kasur, lebih tepatnya kasur tingkat. Chihiro di atas dan Yui di bawah. Posisi yang pas.. #plak

Makan malam kali ini dilewatkan bersama keheningan. Baik Chihiro maupun Yui yang biasanya selalu berisik ketika duduk di satu meja kali ini hanya diam satu sama lain. Jangan khawatirkan tentang adanya orang tua yang heran dengan suasana anaknya karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua.

"Ne, tidak biasanya kau pulang terlambat?"

Satu kalimat to-the-point Chihiro kembali membekukan Yui yang sedang menyesap teh. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya dan berdehem sejenak.

"Maaf, aku diajak teman."

"Teman?"

"Te-temanku. Ah, Anzu-san. Iya, Anzu-san yang mengajakku!"

Chihiro hanya diam mendengarnya. Tidak mengaku, huh? Kenapa adik kembarnya menyembunyikan itu semua? Apa dia tak mau mengakui bahwa ia baru saja bersama orang yang dibencinya? Atau mulai ada sesuatu diantara mereka?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FUYU NO HANA (Winter Flowers)**

 **By Kazusaki Kuga**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is not mine and always belong Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou & Mayuzumi Yui (OC)**

 **The picture is not mine too**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengundurkan diri?"

Mibuchi Reo menenggak sebotol minuman yang digenggamnya sebelum menjawab keheranan Seijuurou.

"Pelatih yang bilang sendiri ia menerima surat pengunduran darinya. Banyak kelas tiga yang mulai mengundurkan diri dari basket dengan alasan fokus ke ujian. Meski sebenarnya mereka sudah tak tahan dengan jadwal latihan kita, sih. Tidak heran, kan, jika Mayuzumi-senpai juga termasuk salah satu dari mereka," Reo melirik sang kapten dari sudut matanya. "Tidak biasanya kau bertanya soal orang lain, Sei-chan."

Dan pernyataan rekannya hanya dibalas dengusan dengan sang emperor.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

"Apa kau Mayuzumi-senpai?"

Yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh. Jarang-jarang ada orang lain selain dirinya di atap sekolah, tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan light novelnya.

"Apa kabar?"

Begitu sosok lawan bicaranya memantul sempurna di kedua manik kelabunya, Chihiro hanya mempertahankannya beberapa detik. Kemudian fokusnya kembali pada light novel yang masih bertengger di tangannya, menunjukkan ketidakpedulian terhadap orang yang dibenci adik kembarnya.

"Kau lumayan tak formal, ya, pada senior," tangannya yang bebas membalik halaman buku. "Harusnya kau bilang "senang pertama kalinya bertemu denganmu" bukannya "apa kabar" kan?"

"Tapi bukannya sebelumnya kita satu klub basket?"

"Kau ingat aku? Tumben." Chihiro masih tidak berpaling dari bukunya. "Jarang ada orang yang bisa ingat padaku dengan cepat."

"Soal itu... mungkin karena aku kenal dengan orang yang sangat mirip denganmu." Sebelah bibir Seijuurou sedikit terangkat. "Omong-omong, apa yang kau baca?"

"Light novel," Chihiro menjawab singkat.

"Light novel?" Dan Seijuurou mengulang.

"Kau tak tahu apa itu?" Ia menutup bukunya dan menyodorkannya pada orang yang masih berdiri di sampingnya sambil tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Apa ini bagus?" Seijuurou hanya mengamati cover depannya.

"Isinya tak seberat novel biasa jadi ini cukup santai untuk dibaca, beberapa orang menyukainya, dan beberapa juga membencinya, tapi kalau kau suka, ini sangat menyenangkan untuk dibaca."

"Hee..."

Sebuah perempatan mendarat di pipi sang power forward. "Kau pasti menilai duluan dari covernya, kan?"

"Tidak, aku cuma merasa kau mirip dengan orang yang kukenal."

"Benar juga, seperti apa sih dia?" Chihiro mulai penasaran.

Seijuurou menurunkan tangannya yang memegang buku. "Pemain keenam bayangan. Itulah julukan orang kepadanya."

Kedua bola mata Chihiro membulat. "Bayangan? Jadi rumor itu benar. Kau bilang aku mirip dengannya?"

"Ya, kalau tak keberatan, akan kujelaskan itu sekarang." Heterokrom Seijuurou berkilat, menunjukkan kuasanya. "Mayuzumi Chihiro, aku ingin kau menjadi pemain keenam bayangan baruku."

"Apa-?"

"Kau punya kualitas yang sama persis dengannya. Aku mengamatimu saat latihan. Kemampuanmu sama dengannya, bahkan mungkin lebih baik." Tangan Seijuurou terjulur mengembalikan buku Chihiro. "Aku bisa mengajarimu teknik yang sama, tarik lagi surat pengunduran dirimu dan akan kuperkenalkan kau di grup satu, bagaimana? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Chihiro menerima bukunya kembali dengan diam. Bohong jika dibilang ia tidak terkejut. Sejenak ia terlihat berpikir, dan kemudian menjawab, "Aku menolak."

Jawaban yang mengejutkan sang emperor.

"Aku tak tahu pemikiranmu tentang diriku. Tapi, aku cukup menyukai diriku sendiri." Bibir Chihiro terangkat. "Kalau rumor itu benar, berarti aku juga dengar kalau pemain keenam bayangan itu spesialis operan. Cuma bisa mengoper saja itu membosankan. Aku tak berencana sejauh itu hanya demi tampil di pertandingan. Kalau aku tak bisa bermain tanpa jadi anak baik, sih, berarti lupakan saja. Lagipula tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan untuk memanfaatkanku." Chihiro menarik nafas di sela-sela dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. "Tak ada gunanya main basket kalau itu tak membuatku senang."

Heterokrom Seijuurou melebar. Bibirnya menampakkan seringai. Dan Chihiro kembali dibuatnya membulatkan kelopak mata. _Kenapa dia? Tiba-tiba terasa berubah jadi orang lain_ , batin Chihiro.

"Menarik sekali. Dari awal aku memang tak berencana untuk menjadikanmu duplikatnya." Seringai masih terpatri di paras tampannya. "Sekarang kau telah menarik perhatianku lebih jauh. Kau akan menjadi pemain keenam bayangan yang melewati Tetsuya."

Chihiro bukannya tidak tahu, bahwa sekali mulut si Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal keabsolutannya mencetuskan perintah, maka tak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Ia masih tidak paham apakah hal itu masuk akal, seolah-olah ia adalah dewa yang patut disembah.

Dan Chihiro juga bukannya tidak tahu siapa pemain keenam bayangan yang dibicarakan alumni Teikou itu. Ternyata memang benar, Kuroko Tetsuya, yang dikenal Chihiro sebagai sahabat baik kembarannya itu, benar-benar menyandang julukan itu.

Hening sempat menyeruak diantara si merah dan abu-abu. Manik kelabu Chihiro yang semula merengut tidak percaya menatap gold-scarlet Seijuurou kini kembali berpindah pada light novelnya yang belum habis dibaca. Tidak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan yang dirasanya kurang bisa diterima akal sehat.

"Senpai... bersaudara dengan Yui?"

Bola mata yang tadi memantulkan sederet kalimat kini berhenti bergerak. Apa lagi ini. Setelah mengatakan kalau Chihiro akan jadi pemain keenam bayangan, kini si pemilik emperor eyes itu menanyakan sesuatu yang berbeda 180 derajat dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dari topik awal?

"Apa sifat suka mencampuri urusan orang lain adalah warisan keluarga Akashi?" Chihiro sama sekali tak menoleh.

"Apa sifat suka mengabaikan pertanyaan orang lain memang sifat seorang Mayuzumi?"

Chihiro tersenyum. Bukan senyum manis, tapi lebih ke arah sinis.

"Tidak ada keuntungan berarti bagiku menjawab pertanyaanmu. Bukankah kau tahu sendiri bahwa Yui membencimu?"

Seringai yang sempat hilang kembali muncul di bibir Seijuurou. "Kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku, senpai.

Kini Chihiro menoleh. "Bagaimana kau begitu yakin?"

Seringai Seijuurou makin lebar. "Tidak hanya kau. Kalian, Mayuzumi, sudah menarik perhatianku lebih jauh."

Chihiro merasakan keanehan. Meski ia tidak berniat berurusan lebih jauh dengan Seijuurou, namun pikirannya tergerak untuk tunduk pada sang raja. Bola matanya menangkap heterokrom Seijuurou. Inikah kekuasaan seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Inikah kekuatan sang emperor?

Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia menjawab pertanyaannya?

Alis Chihiro mengerut sejenak, namun segera kembali ke bentuk semulanya. "Ya, aku dan Yui memang bersaudara."

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, kalian kembar?"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, untuk apa kau bertanya?" Perempatan kembali mendarat di kening Chihiro yang kembali pada light novelnya.

"Tapi, mengapa kalian tidak satu angkatan?" Seijuurou mendudukkan dirinya, bersila menghadap sang senpai. Akashi tentu tidak diajarkan untuk terus bersikap tidak sopan pada senior.

Chihiro menghela nafas, mendengus lebih kasarnya. "Itu karena kami sempat mengalami hal tak terduga waktu itu."

"Hal tak terduga? Waktu itu?"

Chihiro menoleh sambil mengernyit. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini ia menambah usianya dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Aku tidak punya hak untuk menceritakannya padamu."

"Apa Mayuzumi menjunjung tinggi hak dan kewajiban?"

Amarah Chihiro kembali tersulut. "Jangan menyangkutkan segalanya dengan keluarga. Itu adalah pengalaman menyedihkan bagi Yui. Hanya adikku yang berhak menceritakannya atau merahasiakannya."

Dan sederet kalimat itu berhasil membuat si bangsawan merah bungkam.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, secepat kilat Yui segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan secepat kilat juga segera meninggalkan kelasnya. Membuat sepasang merah-oranye yang sedari memperhatikannya merasa heran. Yui memang tahu bahwa sepasang mata belang itu sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Yui terus menggerutu. Hari itu ia terpaksa berjalan sendirian karena Chihiro bilang ia mau ke perpustakaan sekolah dulu untuk mengerjakan beberapa latihan soal untuk ujian.

"Apa sih maunya?!" Yui ngedumel sendiri. "Dia pikir aku tidak tahu apa kalau dia menusukku dari belakang?" (tunggu, itu ambigu -_-")

Yui menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kasar membuatnya jadi perhatian di muka umum. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti tepat di depan toko buku yang tidak asing baginya.

"Toko buku yang sering kukunjungi bersama Chihiro." Yui menempelkan telunjuknya di dagunya. Masuk, tidak, masuk, tidak. "Masuk sajalah, mungkin saja ada novel baru yang bagus."

Dan begitulah, Yui menghabiskan waktunya di toko buku tersebut. Hingga matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Hingga langit menjadi gelap. Hingga tanpa sadar hujan sudah mengguyur Kyoto. Hingga Yui tidak sadar bahwa orang yang dihindarinya memasuki toko buku yang sama dengannya.

Yui keluar dari toko buku sambil menenteng kantong plastik berisi novel yang dibelinya. "Apa? Hujan? Sial, aku tidak membawa payung."

"Mungkin kau harus sering menonton ramalan cuaca."

Yui hampir saja menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Kenapa dia ada disini?! Sedikit demi sedikit Yui menjaga jarak dan menjauh dari orang yang barusan mengajaknya bicara. Kemudian ia menoleh terpatah-patah, berharap bahwa telinganya menangkap suara orang lain. Namun apa yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi. Orang yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari Yui tersebut memang Akashi Seijuurou.

Seijuurou memperlihatkan senyumannya. "Mau berbagi payung denganku?"

"Tidak!" Yui menjawab cepat. "Aku lebih baik hujan-hujanan daripada harus satu payung denganmu!"

Mendengar itu, Seijuurou menutup payung yang sudah dibukanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu."

"Apa? Kau bercanda?! Jangan berharap aku akan tertawa."

"Aku hanya berharap bisa bersamamu lebih lama."

Sepasang perempatan besar mencuat di kening Yui. "Hentikan bualanmu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau dan Mayuzumi-senpai kembar tapi beda angkatan?"

Oh, Demi Tuhan Yui benar-benar ingin mencekik Seijuurou sekarang, kalau perlu sampai mati. Pasti Chihiro yang menceritakannya padanya.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu sebelum membunuhku," ujar Seijuurou sok watados(wajah tanpa dosa).

Yui menepuk jidatnya dengan kencang. _Dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran, ya. Semoga dia cepat botak saja_. Sebelum Seijuurou sempat berbicara lagi, Yui berteriak.

"Lebih baik menghilanglah dariku, mata belang!"

Setelah puas mengumpat, Yui langsung berlari menembus hujan. Tidak peduli dengan dinginnya air dan angin malam. Sial, ia akan terlambat makan malam dan membiarkan sang kakak memasak sendiri lagi. Karena tidak fokus pada jalan, Yui tidak sempat menolak ketika sebuah tangan besar menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Hei, hei, nona, kalau kau hujan-hujanan begini bisa masuk angin, lho."

Kelopak mata Yui melebar. Ia mendongak dan mendapati dua orang besar sedang menatapnya dengan mata lapar. Yui menggertakkan giginya, tidak akan ada hal baik berurusan dengan orang-orang mabuk ini.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hei, hei, kita sedang berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari hujan dan sakit nona, sebaiknya ikut kami saja. Ada hotel yang dekat dan murah dari sini."

"Benar, kita tunggu bersama sampai hujannya reda, ya nona?" tambah yang satunya.

Tangan besar itu mulai menarik tangan Yui entah kemana. Dan sekeras apapun Yui menolak, tenaganya masih kalah jauh dengan cengkeraman orang besar itu. Merasa tidak berhasil menarik tangannya, kakinya pun melayang dan berhasil menendang perut si pemabuk.

"Ternyata kau cukup berani ya, gadis. Pasti menyenangkan bila melihat ekspresimu yang meronta di atas ranjang," teman berandalan yang habis kau tendang itu tidak terima.

"Brengsek!" Yui mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan diri dan melawan. Ia berniat memukul pria yang satunya, namun belum sampai tinjunya mendarat di perutnya, tangan pria besar itu menangkap tangan Yui duluan.

"Terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk berhasil memukulku nona! Sebaiknya kau diam dan menurut saja!" Kini tangan pria yang bebas itu ganti mengepal dan akan mendarat di wajah cantik Yui.

Merasa gagal melawan, ketakutan Yui membuncah. Ia hanya mampu memejamkan mata sebagai respon, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

BUAKK...

Yui terkejut dan membuka matanya begitu merasakan tidak ada lagi tangan besar yang mencengkeramnya. Ia juga tidak merasa sakit, padahal jelas-jelas tadi adalah suara pukulan. Setelah sadar apa yang sebenarnya barusan terjadi, bayang rambut merah terpantul di kedua manik kelabu Yui.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian melihat ekspresinya di atas ranjang selain aku, sialan."

Seijuurou berdiri menantang kedua pria besar tadi. Pria yang satu terlihat memegang sebelah pipinya. Sepertinya Seijuurou sudah memukulnya di bagian itu. Tapi, Yui dapat melihat keanehan pada dua pemabuk itu. Meski Yui berdiri di belakang Seijuurou, ia dapat merasakan ada aura kuat yang mengerikan. Bulu kuduknya seketika meremang. Begitu pula dua berandalan di hadapan mereka.

"Daripada aku, sebaiknya kalian saja yang menghilang darinya, keparat!"

Tanpa berani melawan, mereka mendecih dan langsung berlari dari sana.

Keheningan langsung menyelimuti Yui dan Seijuurou, hanya derasnya hujan sebagai satu-satunya suara selama keheningan itu.

"Arigatou," Yui yang pertama memecah keheningan. "Aku membencimu."

"Ucapan terima kasih macam apa itu? Kau bisa berterima kasih dengan menjawab pertanyaanku."

Yui kembali memasang tampang kesal. "Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak."

Yui terdiam. Detik berikutnya ia mendengus. "Dulu ketika kelas dua SMP aku harus menjalani rehabilitasi selama dua tahun. Karena itu aku dan Chihiro tidak bisa bersama dalam satu angkatan."

Heterokrom Seijuurou membulat. "Rehabilitasi? Hal itu tentu tidak dilakukan tanpa alasan, kan?"

Dan Yui mengutuk dua berandalan tadi yang sudah menghambat perjalanannya sehingga harus berurusan lagi dengan si emperor.

'Sudah kuduga hal ini tidak akan selesai begitu saja,' ucap Yui dalam hati sambil mendengus untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Chihiro terbelalak dengan oleh-oleh yang dibawa adik kembarnya. Tangannya menjatuhkan sendok sup yang tadi dipegangnya. Kemudian tangan yang habis menjatuhkan sendok sup itu menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri di belakang adiknya yang tengah basah kuyup.

"Ke-kenapa kau bawa-bawa dia?! Dan kalian habis hujan-hujanan?!"

Yui memegang keningnya, entah kenapa ia merasa menyesal karena telah membuat kakak kembarnya itu OOC di depan Seijuurou. Dengan segera Chihiro tersentak teringat sesuatu dan lekas mengambilkan handuk untuk mereka berdua.

"Untung aku baru saja memanaskan airnya. Yui, mandilah dulu sebelum masuk angin," ujar Chihiro sembari membantu mengeringkan sang adik. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah kouhai satunya. "Kau tak keberatan jika aku mendahulukan Yui, kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Perempuan lebih dulu, itu sudah sebuah keharusan," balas Seijuurou tersenyum.

Selagi Yui mandi, Chihiro meminjamkan bajunya untuk si tamu yang tak disangka-sangka. Dan Seijuurou langsung dipersilakan mandi begitu Yui selesai. Karena makan malam yang disiapkan Chihiro hanya cukup untuk mereka berdua, Yui terpaksa memasak kembali untuk bagian Seijuurou.

"Kenapa kau mengajaknya kemari? Dan kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?" Chihiro langsung menginterogasi dari meja makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di toko buku. Karena menolaknya untuk berbagi payung, aku berlari menembus hujan, tapi malah dihadang dua orang yang sedang mabuk."

"Orang mabuk? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia menyelamatkanku."

Chihiro manggut-manggut, mengerti dengan jelas kronologinya.

"Dan dia memintaku menceritakannya kenapa aku bisa menjadi kouhaimu sebagai balasan terima kasih." Aura-aura kekesalan menguar dari tubuh Yui.

"Apa? Dan kau memenuhi permintaannya?"

"Chihiro, tanpa dia aku tidak akan ada di rumah sekarang."

Chihiro menghela nafas. "Kau... sudah tak lagi membencinya?"

"Mustahil," Yui membalas cepat.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau tidak lagi membenciku."

Suara Seijuurou yang baru selesai mandi menginterupsi. Dan kedua Mayuzumi langsung bungkam, tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu yakin," Yui menghampiri meja makan sambil membawa porsi makanan tambahan. "Itadakimasu."

Seijuurou tak berhenti menatap gadis yang memulai makannya itu. Kenapa dengan dirinya? Pandangannya sama sekali tak mau berpaling. Meski ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanannya, fokusnya selalu kembali pada gadis itu. _Masakannya enak juga_ , pikir Seijuurou tanpa lepas dari Yui.

Yui terlihat menghentikan makannya sejenak. Setelah menarik dan menghembuskan nafas pelan, bibirnya terbuka. "Sewaktu kelas dua SMP, aku mengalami kecelakaan dan terpaksa harus menjalani operasi dan rehabilitasi selama dua tahun."

Dua pria yang berhadapan dengannya memandangnya terpaku. Terutama Seijuurou.

"Kalau tidak begini kau akan terus menusukku dengan mata belangmu itu, kan?" Yui menunjukkan raut muka dan aura kekesalannya disertai perempatan yang mencuat di keningnya. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu?"

Seijuurou masih terpaku, sementara Chihiro melanjutkan makannya namun terlihat di kedua matanya ia memancarkan kesedihan.

"Waktu itu kami masih tinggal di Tokyo. Chihiro akan mengikuti Interhigh sebagai tim inti mewakili sekolah kami. Dan aku berjanji akan menonton pertandingan perdananya bersama kedua orangtua kami." Yui makin menunduk. "Tapi, mobil yang membawaku, Otousan, dan Okaasan mengalami kecelakaan. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal seketika dan aku... kritis." Suara Yui mulai bergetar.

Seijuurou hampir saja menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Tidak disangka bahwa ia harus menguak masa lalu kelam seorang gadis. Sementara Chihiro mati-matian menahan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

(A/N)

Doumo...

Sudah berapa lama Kuga nggak update? -_- serasa masuk zone ngerjain chapter ini dan langsung selesai sehari. Karena sudah lama nggak update, mungkin chapter ini agak garing krik krik krenyes(?)

Nggak banyak ngomong lagi, deh. Chapter depan adalah lanjutan penjelasan kecelakaan yang dialami Yui dan bagaimana Yui ketemu sama Kuroko dan Ogiwara.

Gomennasai to Arigatou, sayonara~


	4. Chapter 4

" _Ganbatte ne, Chihiro!" seorang gadis SMP berlari menuju saudara kembarnya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu._

" _Arigatou na, Yui!" balas saudara kembarnya sambil menepuk dan mengusap-usap kepalanya._

" _Sudah kau bawa bekalmu, Chihiro?" Ibu dari kedua anak kembar tadi angkat bicara._

" _Sudah, Okaasan."_

" _Ne, ne, aku, Okaasan, dan Otousan pasti akan menonton pertandinganmu!" Gadis 14 tahun bernama Mayuzumi Yui itu begitu antusias. Terlihat dari caranya mengibas-kibaskan tangan Mayuzumi Chihiro, kakak kembarnya._

 _Chihiro kembali mengusap kepala adiknya. Kemudian memandang ibunya. "Itte kimasu!"_

" _Itte rasshai!" Ibu dan adiknya membalas bebarengan, diiringi lambaian tangan Yui._

 _Chihiro berlari dengan semangat menuju gedung yang akan menjadi medan pertempurannya, menyusul rekan-rekan setimnya serta pelatih basketnya. Menjadi pemain inti di Inter High sudah menjadi impiannya sejak lama. Ia mengangkat dan memandang tangan kanannya yang tadi digenggam erat oleh sang adik._

" _Yosh!" Ia berteriak melampiaskan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu._

* * *

冬の花

* * *

 _Semangat yang beberapa menit lalu menguar itu kini lenyap tak bersisa. Kedua manik keabuan Chihiro melebar sempurna. Kabar bahwa mobil yang ditumpangi ayah, ibu, serta imoutonya mengalami kecelakaan tak terduga adalah penyebab keringat dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya kini. Chihiro yakin kecelakaan itu pasti terjadi ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menonton pertandingannya._

" _Ba-bagaimana keadaan orang tua saya da-dan adik saya... Dok?" bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya pun ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra. Melalui suara Chihiro yang tergagap, teman-teman serta pelatihnya mengerti bahwa salah satu anggota mereka sedang mengalami musibah._

 _Dokter yang menelepon Chihiro pun tak sanggup menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. "[Dari laporan polisi, pria dan wanita yang diduga pasangan suami istri yang berada di dalam mobil meninggal di tempat]."_

 _Kekuatan Chihiro tersedot habis oleh satu kalimat tersebut. Ia jatuh terduduk, namun tetap dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Air mata tak mampu lagi ia bendung dan mengalir deras membanjiri pipinya._

" _[Namun seorang anak perempuan yang juga bersama mereka masih berdetak jantungnya]."_

 _Satu kalimat yang terlontar kemudian memunculkan sebersit kekuatan yang memenuhi si sulung Mayuzumi. "Wa-wakatta... A-aku akan segera kesana, Dok!"_

 _Chihiro langsung menutup sambungan telepon. Ia spontan berlari. Tak peduli dengan timnya yang akan mengisi lapangan beberapa menit lagi. Tak peduli dengan pelatih serta teman-teman yang meneriakinya. Tak peduli dengan kesempatan perdananya bermain menjadi starter. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah memastikan kondisi keluarganya, adiknya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri._

 _Jarak dari stadion pertandingannya dengan rumah sakit sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat. Jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki memakan waktu 30 menit. Sementara Chihiro menempuhnya dengan berlari lantaran tidak sabar bertemu dengan adik tercinta._

 _Si resepsionis, yang entah karena peka atau hanya insting, segera memberitahukan letak ruang UGD begitu Chihiro tiba dengan sedikit menggebrak meja resepsionis. Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari UGD langsung bertatap muka dengan Chihiro dan mengajaknya masuk ke ruang yang baru saja ditutup pintunya._

 _Chihiro hampir saja berlutut begitu melihat kondisi adiknya. Alat-alat medis terpasang di sekujur tubuh Yui. Perban membalut dimana-mana. Dua ranjang di sebelah ranjang sang adik tak lain adalah kedua orangtuanya yang telah tertutup kain putih. Noda-noda darah tak lepas mengotori kain tipis tersebut meski perban sudah membatasi antara kulit dengan kain._

 _Setelah memeluk dan melihat kedua orangtuanya untuk yang terakhir kali, Chihiro nyaris tersungkur. Namun kedua tangannya berpegangan pada ranjang dimana tempat ibunya tertidur lelap, menahan tubuhnya melawan gravitasi. Kemudian ia berpindah menuju ranjang sang adik yang kini dalam kondisi kritis._

 _Meski matanya terpejam, Chihiro mampu merasakan apa yang dirasakan Yui. Perasaan bersalah, menyesal, sedih, hancur semua dapat Chihiro baca melalui rupa sang adik kembar yang belum sadarkan diri. Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala si adik perlahan. Kedua manik abunya terus menyusuri tubuh Yui yang dibalut berpuluh lapisan perban, meski pandangannya kabur tertutup air mata. Hingga interupsi dari dokter yang sempat dilupakan keberadaannya makin membuat jantung Chihiro berdegup kencang seolah meronta ingin dikeluarkan._

" _Kondisinya sangat kritis dan kemungkinan hidupnya kecil. Bagian dalam kedua kakinya nyaris hancur. Mungkin tidak dapat digunakan untuk berjalan lagi."_

 _Chihiro kembali tercekat. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu sakit hingga tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Dan itu adalah hari pertama dimana Chihiro memulai hidup ketika berada di roda bagian terbawah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FUYU NO HANA (Winter Flowers)**

 **By Kazusaki Kuga**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is not mine and always belong Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou & Mayuzumi Yui (OC)**

 **The picture is not mine too**

 **Flashback Story**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang Seijuurou mampu dibuat tertegun oleh sebuah cerita fakta tanpa fiksi dari gadis yang duduk dihadapannya. Tangannya terpaku memegang sumpit, menahannya agar tidak bertumbukan dengan lantai. Surainya bergerak seiring menunduknya kepala si empu. Meski begitu, entah kenapa ada secuil kelegaan dalam hatinya. Bersyukur bahwa gadis yang pernah berada di ambang maut itu masih bertahan hidup dan kini duduk di hadapannya.

Kedua heterokrom Seijuurou melebar.

Benarkah ia merasa lega? Sebegitu senangnya kah ia melihat kehadiran gadis bersurai kelabu itu? Makanan yang dibuatkan Yui untuknya terpantul di kedua bola mata Seijuurou. Sebegitu cepatnya kah ia benar-benar tertarik oleh gadis bermanik langit mendung itu? Bagai gravitasi dan Yui sebagai pusatnya, seolah bukan lagi Bumi yang menaungi Seijuurou. Seolah ia terjerat oleh segala yang ada pada Mayuzumi Yui.

Dan remaja bermahkota cherry itu tersentak. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan perasaan macam ini. Mengabaikan perasaannya yang sedikit rumit, ia kemudian bertanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau mengenal Tetsuya dan Ogiwara?"

Tepat setelah Seijuurou menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, ponselnya berdering menginterupsi. Sesudah mohon ijin, diangkatnya panggilan itu. Chihiro dan Yui yang menyimak dapat menyimpulkan bahwa setelah ini sang tamu pasti akan segera pamit untuk pulang.

"Supirku. Ia akan kemari menjemputku."

Penjelasan singkat Seijuurou seolah menginteruksi bahwa mereka harus melanjutkan makan malam yang sempat terpotong tadi. Sesudahnya acara makan malam mereka, Seijuurou lekas pamit untuk pulang dan tak lupa berterima kasih atas hidangan malam itu.

"Aku akan mencuci piringnya, Chihiro saja yang mengantarnya sampai ke depan," ucap Yui sambil membereskan meja makan tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah tamu yang dimaksud.

Mendengar keputusan sepihak Yui, entah kenapa menimbulkan sebersit kekecewaan dalam hati sang Akashi. Namun, hal tersebut sukses ditutupinya dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa terpampang di paras tampannya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok. Ingatlah kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Dan, kau akan menjawabnya besok... Yui," ucapan Seijuurou diakhiri dengan panggilan nama sang gadis dengan nada yang dibuat sedikit seduktif. Sukses memunculkan sebuah perempatan di kening si sulung Mayuzumi.

"Jangan seenaknya memerintahnya seolah adikku adalah budak, Akashi," Chihiro langsung mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah.

Pernyataan Chihiro hanya dibalas pandangan menusuk dari scarlet-gold Seijuurou. Kemudian ia menghela nafas singkat. "Daripada itu, aku terkejut ia mampu bertahan hidup dari keadaan itu dan menjalani kehidupan normal seolah ia tidak pernah mengalami peristiwa buruk. Aku turut berduka."

Chihiro terdiam. Detik berikutnya, sebersit kesedihan terpampang di muka flatnya. "Ia sudah berjuang keras, sangat keras. Aku sangat bersyukur dia mampu bertahan hidup. Yui menjalani banyak operasi dan rehabilitasi yang begitu berat selama dua tahun. Namun, kulihat ia tak pernah mau menyerah. Dan itu semua terlihat sejak ia bertemu dengan Kuroko dan Ogiwara."

Kemudian Chihiro mendongak, menatap kapten basket barunya tanpa gentar. "Dan kau menghancurkan mereka. Bukan suatu hal yang mengherankan jika Yui begitu membencimu."

"Kurasa bagian terakhir tak perlu kau jelaskan. Jaa." Pandangan Seijuurou masih sedingin sebelumnya. Dan ia berbalik meninggalkan Chihiro yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Yui baru saja akan menghempaskan pantatnya ke sebuah kursi ketika kedua iris kelabunya menangkap sosok yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Yui berhasil berteriak dengan memelankan suaranya mengingat posisinya sekarang yang sedang berada di perpustakaan. Alih-alih duduk, ia bersiap berpindah tempat duduk. Sebelum kedua tangannya sempat ditahan oleh tangan si orang-yang-membuatnya-berubah-pikiran-duduk-disitu.

"Jangan menghindariku," dua kata permintaan yang terdengar seperti perintah terlontar dari bibir remaja bersurai merah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kalau begitu jangan mengikutiku!" Yui membalas lebih ketus. Sama sekali tidak takut tentang rumor yang beredar bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah titisan iblis neraka.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kedua alis Yui mengerut heran.

"Semalam."

Satu kata yang kembali terucap oleh Seijuurou menyadarkan ingatan Yui. Namun alisnya justru makin berkerut.

"Kenapa pula aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Apakah kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun untuk menjawab jika ada yang bertanya?" Cengkeraman Seijuurou belum merenggang.

Yui mendecih. "Bagus, itu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu yang pernah terjadi. Apakah kau tidak pernah diajari untuk mendengarkan ketika seseorang berucap? Aku membencimu."

"Aku tidak."

Yui terpaku sejenak. Dan pada akhirnya ia duduk. Percuma melawan orang yang memiliki kepala sekeras batu. Mengingatkan Yui dengan sifat keras kepala yang juga dimiliki Kuroko. Mengabaikan eksistensi Seijuurou, Yui membuka buku novel yang sedari tadi belum lepas dari genggamannya.

Seijuurou bertopang dagu. Kedua bola matanya terpaku pada gadis yang terus menyedot atensinya. Ia terus menunggu si gadis untuk berkata, mengeluarkan suara merdunya di telinga Seijuurou, namun Yui tetap setia membaca deretan kalimat yang baginya lebih menarik.

Seijuurou akhirnya menghela nafas. "Kau suka novel?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kupikir kau suka light novel juga seperti kakakmu."

Masih tidak ada jawaban, sedikit reaksi pun tidak. Tapi Seijuurou tahu Yui mendengarnya. Dan ia masih menunggu adanya jawaban. Seolah yakin bahwa ia tidak bisa dibantah.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Yui akhirnya ikut menghela nafasnya. "Aku suka semua jenis novel."

Seijuurou terlihat menaikkan kedua alisnya diiringi senyum kemenangan karena akhirnya mulut gadis itu terbuka. Tiba-tiba kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya. Yui hanya mengendikkan bahu pertanda tidak peduli dan kembali pada santapannya. Dan selang beberapa waktu kemudian, sebuah buku tebal sekitar 500an halaman tersodor di sampingnya. Terheran-heran, kepala bermahkotakan surai kelabu itu pun mendongak dan mendapati Seijuurou yang memegang buku tebal itu. Kemudian matanya kembali pada buku itu. Setelah membaca siapa pengarangnya, Yui spontan terkesiap.

"Amasawa Kaito?! Katakan padaku bagaimana kau mengenalnya. Dan aku tidak menyangka perpustakaan ini mengoleksi bukunya?"

"Tidak ada pecinta buku yang tidak mengenalnya," seulas senyum yang sangat tipis tersungging di wajah putih Seijuurou. "Sudah pernah membaca bukunya yang ini?"

Yui menggeleng cepat. Sorot matanya seolah menyiratkan 'berikan buku itu padaku'.

Seijuurou terkekeh, merasa menang. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Yui kembali mendecih. Setelah diam selama beberapa detik, akhirnya sebuah jawaban terlontar. "...Baiklah." Demi buku karangan penulis favoritnya. "Berikan dulu buku itu padaku."

"Tenang saja, aku memang berniat mengambilnya untukmu." Dan Seijuurou kembali duduk di tempat asalnya.

Dengan antusias, Yui membolak-balik halaman novel yang baru diserahkan si pemuda. Sampai Seijuurou berdehem singkat, Yui baru bisa lepas dari zona kegirangannya bisa meminjam buku itu. Kalau perlu mungkin ia harus memburunya di toko buku.

Mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Seijuurou, Yui berdehem singkat. "Aku bertemu dengan Kuroko-kun dan Ogiwara-kun setengah tahun setelah aku memulai rehabilitasiku."

Seijuurou masih setia mendengarkan penuh khidmat.

"Waktu itu aku hampir menyerah. Tapi, mereka berhasil membuat semangat hidupku muncul lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yui menyeka keringat yang terus bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya sedari tadi. Ia baru saja menjalani rehabilitasi sebagai kegiatan rutinnya selama tinggal di rumah sakit. Enam bulan sudah hampir terlewat, namun belum ada tanda-tanda keadaannya akan membaik. Ia menyusuri koridor dengan kursi rodanya seorang diri. Chihiro sedang sekolah, ia tidak ingin terus merepotkan saudara kembarnya itu mengingat ia sudah membolos hampir dua bulan demi menemani operasi Yui di rumah sakit. Karena itu, ia terus memaksa sang kakak untuk melanjutkan sekolah._

 _Ekspresi pasrah terus menghiasi rupa cantik Yui. Ia benar-benar ingin menyerah saja dari rehabilitasi ini jika bukan karena Chihiro yang tanpa lelah terus mendukungnya, memberinya dorongan untuk mewujudkan apa yang menjadi keinginannya. Bisa berjalan kembali memang murni keinginan Yui sendiri. Tapi ia tidak menyangka ini akan menjadi sesulit seperti sekarang._

 _Yui terus memutar roda kursinya sampai tatapan kosong dari kedua maniknya memantulkan lapangan basket yang terletak di sebelah rumah sakit tempatnya bernaung. Lapangan itu tidak kosong. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain basket disana, rambutnya coklat gelap. Yui menyipitkan matanya, mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya. Apakah anak itu bermain sendiri? Dan Yui terkejut ketika ia baru menyadari ada anak laki-laki lain berambut biru muda yang menemaninya._

" _A-aku tidak menyadarinya," Yui berbicara sendiri._

 _Ia terus mengamati permainan kedua anak itu dari jendela rumah sakit lantai empat. Ia tahu ia masih menyukai basket. Ia tidak pernah lupa bagaimana hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan sering bermain basket bersama saudara kembarnya. Tanpa sadar Yui terus mengamati mereka bermain hingga mentari terus meninggi. Dilihat dari gaya bermain mereka, Yui berpikir mereka masih sedikit pemula. Dan Yui terkesiap ketika sesuatu menepuk pundaknya._

" _Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan, Yui?"_

 _Yui menoleh cepat. Mendapati Chihiro yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Seragam sekolah masih melekat membalut tubuhnya._

" _Tidak ada. Bukankah ini belum waktunya pulang sekolah, Chihiro?" balas Yui berbohong._

 _Chihiro menunduk. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa khawatir padamu dan aku langsung bergegas menuju kemari."_

 _Yui bukannya tidak menyadari itu. Chihiro selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Yui berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia memegang kedua bahu kakak kembarnya itu dengan memasang senyum yang bisa dibuatnya saat itu._

" _Aku baik-baik saja, Chihiro. Kau tidak perlu terus mengkhawatirkanku, aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu kau tahu."_

 _Chihiro membalas tatapan Yui. Tangannya memegang kedua tangan Yui yang sedang bertengger di pundaknya. Kemudian seulas senyum ia sunggingkan. Jujur ia juga tidak ingin membuat adik kembarnya ikut mengkhawatirkannya terus-terusan. "Baiklah, Yui."_

 _Sejak saat itu, tiap kali Chihiro mendatangi Yui ke rumah sakit tiap pulang sekolah, ia selalu menemukan Yui menatap ke luar jendela rumah sakit lantai empat. Chihiro heran mengapa ia selalu disana, mengingat kamarnya sendiri berada di lantai enam. Hingga Chihiro mengetahui alasannya dengan melongok mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Yui. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Syukurlah jika Yui menemukan sesuatu untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yui yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri._

 _Suatu hari, Chihiro tidak menemukan Yui di tempat biasanya. Sedikit panik, ia berlari kecil mendekati jendela tempat manik Yui biasa mengarah. Dan kedua manik kelabu yang sama dengan kepunyaan Yui itu sedikit melebar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yui memainkan bola basket yang didapatnya ketika meminta tolong Chihiro untuk membelikannya. Disinilah ia duduk. Di lapangan yang terus menjadi obyek pengusir rasa bosannya. Bermaksud ingin berkenalan dengan kedua anak yang biasanya bermain basket disini, Yui akhirnya memutuskan menunggu mereka disini. Namun entah kenapa mereka tidak kunjung datang hari itu._

 _Matahari sudah semakin meninggi. Yui berpikir apakah hari itu mereka tidak bisa datang. Baru saja tangannya memegang roda kursi dan hendak menuntunnya kembali ke rumah sakit ketika sebuah suara lembut mengejutkannya._

" _Doumo."_

" _Huwaaa!"_

 _Yui memegang dadanya dimana letak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan manik kelabunya melebar senang._

" _A-ah, doumo," Yui membalas sapaan anak itu. Jika dilihat dari dekat, ternyata anak laki-laki itu manis juga. Dan dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya ia masih SD._

" _Apakah oneesan menunggu seseorang?"_

 _Yui tersenyum. "Ya, aku selalu melihat dua anak laki-laki yang bermain basket disini. Dan sekarang aku sedang menunggu mereka."_

 _Anak laki-laki bermuka datar itu mengerti yang dimaksud Yui. "Maksudmu, aku dan Ogiwara-kun?"_

 _Yui memiringkan kepalanya tanpa menghapus senyuman dari wajahnya._

" _Ah, sumimasen. Kuroko Tetsuya desu."_

 _Senyum Yui makin melebar. "Mayuzumi Yui desu."_

 _Begitu Yui selesai memperkenalkan diri, terdengar suara seseorang berteriak ke arah mereka._

" _Ooi, Kuroko!" seorang anak laki-laki bersurai coklat gelap melambai ke arah temannya. Begitu ia mendekat, ia menyadari sahabatnya itu sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. "Temanmu Kuroko?"_

" _Aku baru saja berkenalan dengan Kuroko-kun. Aku sering memperhatikan permainan kalian dari rumah sakit itu. Boleh aku bergabung?"_

 _Senyum si anak lelaki bersurai coklat itu mengembang. "Tentu saja. Ore wa Ogiwara Shigehiro desu."_

" _Mayuzumi Yui desu."_

 _Dan siang itu Yui habiskan dengan bermain basket bersama mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari sudah semakin sore ketika mereka bertiga duduk beristirahat di bench di pinggir lapangan._

" _Kalian sudah lama bermain basket?" Yui membuka percakapan._

" _Aku baru bermain setahun yang lalu, waktu aku masih kelas 5 SD," jawab Kuroko._

" _Oh, jadi kalian sekarang kelas 6 SD?"_

" _Yui oneesan sendiri kelas berapa?" Kali ini Ogiwara yang bertanya._

" _Sebenarnya aku kelas 2 SMP. Tapi karena kecelakaan yang kualami, mungkin aku akan berhenti sekolah dulu dan melanjutkannya jika aku sudah sembuh. Tapi... entahlah aku akan sembuh dan bisa berjalan lagi atau tidak."_

" _Pasti bisa!"_

 _Dua kata yang diucapkan dua bibir secara bebarengan itu seketika menghapus senyum kecut yang dipasang Yui sebelumnya. Ia tidak mungkin tidak terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan dua anak lelaki di depannya itu._

" _Jangan menyerah, Yui oneesan!" Ogiwara berkata dengan antusias._

" _Aku setuju dengan Ogiwara-kun. Kau pasti bisa berjalan lagi. Dan kami akan menunggu sampai Yui oneesan bisa bermain basket bersama kami dengan kedua kakinya sendiri," Kuroko menimpali._

 _Kedua pandangan Yui memburam. Setitik air mata menggenangi kedua bola mata keperakannya._

" _Ha'i. Arigatou gozaimasu, Kuroko-kun, Ogiwara-kun." Sebelah tangan Yui yang tidak memegang bola basket menyeka kedua matanya._

 _Dan setelah itu mereka bersahabat dekat dan banyak menceritakan tentang diri mereka masing-masing._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tiga tahun telah berlalu, dan persahabatan Yui dengan Kuroko dan Ogiwara sama sekali tidak merenggang, malah semakin erat. Yui berhasil melewati masa rehabilitasi selama dua tahun dan kakinya pun sudah bisa dibuat berjalan normal berkat dukungan dari mereka berdua. Yui juga sudah bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya setahun yang lalu meski ia sudah tertinggal dua tahun dari saudara kembarnya dan menjadi satu angkatan dengan Kuroko dan Ogiwara._

 _Hari itu Yui ditemani Chihiro pergi ke gedung olahraga tempat berlangsungnya turnamen nasional basket tingkat SMP atau Inter-High. Hari itu pertandingan final antara SMP Teikou dan SMP Meikou, sekolah Kuroko dan Ogiwara. Keduanya telah berjanji akan bertemu dan bermain dalam lapangan yang sama sebagai rival. Ia berharap bisa melihat serunya pertandingan antara kedua sahabat dekatnya yang selalu menemani dan menyemangatinya selama masih di rumah sakit itu._

 _Namun, apa yang diharapkan Yui sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan. Ia tahu bahwa sekolah Kuroko memiliki tim basket yang sangat kuat, orang-orang menyebutnya Kiseki no Sedai atau generasi keajaiban. Padahal umur mereka dua tahun di bawahnya tapi Yui merasa mereka seperti monster._

 _Selama pertandingan berlangsung, Yui melihat Kuroko tidak ikut bermain. Ia tahu karena di pertandingan sebelumnya, Kuroko pingsan akibat pukulan dari lawannya yang main dengan kasar. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa melihat dan menyemangati Ogiwara yang berjuang keras di medan tempur sana._

 _Dan kala itu Yui ikut merasa hancur saat melihat ekspresi Ogiwara begitu bel selesainya pertandingan berbunyi. Ogiwara pernah berkata bahwa ia akan sangat marah kalau lawannya hanya main-main dengannya. Dan sekarang, fakta tak bisa ditolak bahwa itulah yang sekarang terjadi di depan mata Yui. Skor akhir pertandingan menunjukkan poin 111-11 sebagai hasil dari perbuatan main-main rekan setim Kuroko yang menyandang julukan Kiseki no Sedai. Kedua manik kelabunya terus melebar tak percaya akan adanya bentuk pertandingan yang tidak disangkanya seperti ini._

" _Ogiwara-kun!"_

 _Teriakan suara yang tidak asing ditangkap indra pendengaran Yui. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Kuroko tengah menangis kecewa melihat janji yang pernah dibuatnya dengan sahabatnya telah dihancurkan semudah itu. Begitu pula ekspresi putus asa yang dipasang Ogiwara begitu melihat Kuroko. Kuroko berlutut dan menangis, meski tahu dengan begitu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Yui ingin menghampiri sang sahabat biru muda. Tapi apa daya kakinya tak bisa bergerak begitu melihat kehancuran sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung beberapa langkah dari Kuroko._

 _Dan deretan gigi-gigi Yui bergemeretak hebat menahan amarah. Dilemparnya tatapan yang begitu menusuk kepada para member Kiseki no Sedai, terutama sang kapten yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Aura-aura menyeramkan menguar dari tubuh Yui membuat Chihiro yang berada di dekatnya berkeringat dingin._

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Seijuurou bisa merasakan ekspresi Yui mengeras begitu ia menyelesaikan ceritanya berikut imbuhannya. Aura-aura kekesalan menguar dari tubuh mungil Yui.

Seijuurou tidak menolak begitu Yui tiba-tiba berdiri dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di perpustakaan. Begitu pula dengan novel yang tadi disodorkan Seijuurou padanya. Sepertinya gadis itu berubah pikiran untuk tidak meminjam buku tebal itu.

Seijuurou masih termenung dengan kedua tangan di atas meja, bertautan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tidak tahu harus bersikap apa meski ia tahu gadis itu tak lagi berada dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

Ya, harusnya Seijuurou ingat, sejak awal Yui memang sudah membencinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

(A/N)

Doumo.

Saya terharu karena masih ada yang bersedia menyemangati saya :'3 Alhasil saya berhasil masuk zone menggarap chapter 4 ini meski tidak sebagus chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Balasan review? Dibalas nggak ya~~

 **Hikaru Kisekine : Terima kasih atas pujiannya desu~ :3 meski saya nggak tahu bagian mana yang menarik bagi Hikaru-san. Hehe, arigatou na**

 **Arisu hikari : Terima kasih atas kata 'keren'nya #hug ^^ arigatouu**

 **Urnel : Cerita sudah update dan maaf lama ._. arigatou for review**

 **Alexis C. Black : Terima kasih sudah menunggu ^-^a Dan author suka banyaknya 'u' di review Alex-san :D**

 **Kuroshi Len : Karena WB muncul di tengah kita Kuroshi-san ._. arigatou for RnR**

 **Harizuka Lee : Astaga nak dirimu berhasil membangkitkan zone dalam diriku #plak. Terima kasih banyak atas supportnya sehingga saya bisa update untuk chapter 4 ini #hug. Dan arigatou juga buat semangatnya xD #hug lagi. Cerita sudah update dan monggo dinikmati ^^**

Sekian review dari saya, special thanks juga buat teman kuliahku yang udah kasih komen dan pendapat serta support meski nggak diisi di kotak review T-T

Dan saya tidak ada niat untuk menghiatuskan fic ini, meski nggak tahu bakal bisa update lagi kapan #ditendang

Sayonara, doumo arigatou!


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, gawat. Sepertinya sebagian uangku tertinggal," Yui berkata, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa buku bertumpuk di meja kasir, siap untuk dibayar. Petugas kasir toko buku yang dikunjunginya turut melihat dengan kebingungan yang tampak pada raut mukanya.

"Aku akan mengembalikan buku yang ini," gadis bermanik abu itu mengambil salah satu buku tebal pilihannya. Disertai perasaan sangat tidak rela mengingat buku itu ditulis oleh novelis favoritnya.

Belum sempat Yui beranjak dari hadapan si kasir, sebuah tangan terulur dengan kartu kredit digenggamannya, menyerahkannya pada petugas kasir. Serta meletakkan sebuah buku disamping tumpukan buku yang dipilih Yui.

"Bayar saja pakai ini."

Aura Yui seketika menggelap. Tentu saja ia tahu, sangat tahu, siapa laki-laki yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah kartu dengan isi jutaan yen itu.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," Yui berjalan melewati Seijuurou. Namun buku yang digenggamnya spontan lenyap, direbut paksa.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar untuk menghargai kebaikan orang lain, nona."

Yui mendelik. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

Tak menggubris, Seijuurou mengiyaratkan si petugas kasir untuk segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Sementara Yui hanya mengamati dalam diam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya Yui melihat sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang tidak dibalut seragam. Hoodie merah dengan sedikit corak putih sebagai atasan yang dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam tidak buruk juga sebagai penampilannya di hari libur.

Disaat yang sama, Seijuurou berpendapat serupa. Kemeja pastel tanpa lengan dan mini pants biru tua membuat Yui terlihat dewasa sesuai usianya yang terpaut dua tahun diatas Seijuurou. Dengan sneaker putih yang membalut kakinya pun tak mengurangi sense-nya. Rambut kelabunya diikat satu mirip ekor kuda, poninya yang sedikit panjang mulai menutupi pandangannya namun tidak mengurangi kecantikan sang Mayuzumi.

Kemudian, dua kantong plastik yang telah berisi buku yang siap diganti hak miliknya kepada pembeli itu disodorkan kepada Seijuurou diiringi ' _arigatou gozaimasu_ '. Remaja bernetra heterokrom itu kemudian berjalan keluar toko mengikuti Yui yang telah keluar duluan.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang jangan sok akrab," Seijuurou menyambung percakapan, sambil menyerahkan salah satu kantong plastik berisi buku yang seharusnya milik Yui.

"Tapi tidak dengan memanggilku begitu," Yui menahan diri untuk tidak kasar ketika menerima buku yang sudah dibayari si teman sekelas.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana, Oneesan?"

Yui mulai gerah sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ia mulai berjalan menuju rumah, sama sekali tidak ada niat menjawab pertanyaan yang masih menggantung.

"Yui?" Seijuurou mengikuti langkah gadis itu secara tidak sadar.

"..."

"Yui-san?"

"..."

"Yui Oneesan?"

"..."

"Yui-chan?"

Satu detik kemudian Yui berbalik secepat kilat menghadap si pemanggil.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam dan pulang saja ke rumahmu sendiri?"

Ekspresi datar sebagai reaksi pertama dari Seijuurou. Sambil kemudian kedua alisnya sedikit berkerut.

"Ini hari Minggu. Hari yang membosankan bila hanya dihabiskan di rumah saja."

"Tapi tidak bagiku," bantah Yui. "Rumah adalah bagian dari surga kecilku."

Yui yang tiba-tiba sibuk dengan imajinasinya dengan para buku tidak sadar bahwa Seijuurou telah mendekat. Dan Yui seketika kembali ke alam sadar ketika jari telunjuk Seijuurou mengangkat dagunya, membawa manik kelabu bertemu dengan heterokromatik.

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini aku yang membawamu ke surga kecilku?"

"Eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FUYU NO HANA (Winter Flowers)**

 **By Kazusaki Kuga**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is not mine and always belong Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou & Mayuzumi Yui (OC)**

 **With OOC flavor** **(^^;)**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak mungkin," Yui menepis tangan Seijuurou yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

Bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya kalau terima ditolak begitu saja. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagiku, Yui." Dan tangan Yui berhasil dicekal oleh sang emperor.

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk ikut ke kediamanmu," Yui mencoba menepis tangannya lagi, namun gagal. Cengkeraman di tangannya justru makin mengerat.

"Tidakkah kau ingin berterima kasih padaku?"

"Dengan mengikuti ajakanmu ke rumahmu? Dulu kau memintaku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku dari dua pemabuk. Apa kau tak punya ide lain yang…tidak akan merugikanku, mungkin?"

Seijuurou diam sejenak. Apa ini kali pertama Yui berbicara panjang padanya selain saat ia bercerita tentang masa lalunya?

"Banyak bicara. Tinggal menjawab 'Ya' saja apa susahnya?"

"Hanya ada 'Ya'? Kau tidak memberi pilihan 'Tidak'?"

Tatapan Seijuurou makin mengintimidasi. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku ini mutlak."

Tatapan intimidasi dibalas tatapan benci. "Aku mau muntah. Memangnya kau Tuhan?"

Manik Seijuurou berkilat. Baru kali ini ia menemukan seseorang yang sangat berani menentangnya. Jika saja itu bukan gadis yang membuatnya tertarik, Seijuurou mungkin tidak segan untuk segera mengenyahkannya.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena kau adalah pengecualian, gadis. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka ditentang dan akan memaafkan begitu saja meski kau bersujud kepadaku." Kedua mata Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu melotot mengintimidasi itu menusuk sepasang kelereng kelabu.

Kala itu, Yui pertama kali merasakan takut ketika berhadapan dengan Seijuurou. Sebulir keringat meluncur meninggalkan jejak di pipi mulusnya. Sepertinya Yui harus lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam bertindak di hadapan tatapan itu. Atau bisa-bisa ia berakhir ditelan bulat-bulat.

Tangan Seijuurou yang masih menggenggam tangan Yui terlepas, mengalihkan fokus Yui akan tusukan scarlet-gold yang barusan menghujamnya. Dan Yui kembali memasang tatapan benci, lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

"Aku membencimu!"

Ujung bibir Seijuurou sedikit tertarik ke atas. "Aku tidak."

 _Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum?_ Yui berucap dalam hati. Dan sedetik kemudian putri bungsu Mayuzumi itu berpikir apakah putra tunggal Akashi itu akan membaca pikirannya.

Senyum Seijuurou makin melebar. "Aku yakin kau akan menyukai surga kecilku. Dan jika kau berpikir itu rumahku, kau salah paham. Yang kumaksud adalah salah satu ruang di dalamnya."

Mau tidak mau bola mata Yui menyiratkan rasa penasaran. Lupa akan prasangkanya terhadap Seijuurou.

"Perpustakaanku."

Wajah yang sedetik lalu penasaran berubah terkejut.

"Kau punya perpustakaan pribadi di rumahmu?"

"Nah, ayo," Seijuurou kemudian berbalik.

"Apa? Aku bahkan belum memberikan jawaban."

 _Kau minta diseret atau digendong, sih_. "Sudah kubilang aku ini mutlak, aku tidak terima penolakan, Yui."

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Yui sama sekali tidak berniat menoleh apalagi melirik ke remaja yang berjalan disampingnya. Bukankah ia selalu dijemput oleh supirnya? Kenapa si bangsawan Akashi itu mau berjalan kaki bersamanya? Apa ia sempat salah makan atau apa?

"Kurasa berjalan kaki tidak ada salahnya,"

 _Dia mulai membaca pikiranku lagi,_ Yui hanya memendam sederet kalimat itu dalam hati. Bola matanya berputar bosan.

Tak menggubris ekspresi si gadis, Seijuurou menoleh, meski tahu netra Yui tidak menangkap bayangannya. Tapi, ia yakin suatu saat nanti ia akan selalu membuat netra itu berfokus padanya.

"Apalagi bila berjalan bersamamu seperti ini."

Dan benar saja. Spontan, sebaris kalimat tersebut mampu membuat kepala bermahkota abu-abu itu menoleh padanya. Tentu saja tidak ada ekspresi tersenyum lembut malu-malu yang Seijuurou harapkan disana, yang ada alis gadis itu mengerut tajam.

Sesampainya di depan kediaman Akashi, kelopak mata Yui melebar. Tanpa sadar mulutnya terbuka mengeskpresikan keterkejutannya. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan kantong plastik yang setia digenggamnya. Kedua kakinya yang semula berjalan di sebelah sang pria kini terhenti.

"A-apa itu?!"

Sebelah alis Seijuurou sedikit terangkat heran. "Tentu saja rumahku," jawabnya santai.

 _Di-dia benar-benar seorang bangsawan yang tinggal di sebuah istana!_

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri diam disitu?"

Sedikit canggung, Yui mengikuti langkah Seijuurou. Seorang pria paruh baya berseragam putih hitam yang membukakan gerbang diduga satpam istana itu. Melewati taman mewah dan berkelas bahkan tidak pernah ada dalam mimpi Yui. Bunga-bunga beragam jenis menghiasi taman yang tidak kecil itu dari yang familiar hingga yang belum pernah Yui lihat bentuknya. Begitu tiba di pintu utama yang terbuka ketika Seijuurou berdiri tepat di depannya, sederet butler dan maid telah berjajar disana.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda."

Dan seketika Yui jawdrop di tempat. _Si-silau! Dia hidup di dunia yang berbeda! Dia adalah pangeran dari negeri dongeng!_

Sepertinya Yui harus mengurangi kadar membaca light novel dengan genre fantasy-nya.

Melihat adanya sosok lain di belakang sang tuan muda, beberapa pasang mata pelayan yang menyambut di pintu utama tersebut tampak melebar pula. _A-apa ada yang salah denganku? Apa aku memang orang yang tidak pantas untuk kemari?_ Batin Yui panik. Ia menunduk diam-diam untuk sekedar mengecek penampilannya.

"Dia temanku. Kami akan ke perpustakaan," suara Seijuurou menginterupsi. Sederet kata yang meluncur dari bibir sang pewaris tunggal Akashi seolah sebuah titah yang berisi kalimat perintah 'jangan ganggu'.

"Baik, Akashi-sama."

Seijuurou mengisyaratkan Yui untuk mengikutinya. Awalnya gadis itu ragu ketika sang tuan muda mulai menapakkan kakinya menaiki tangga beralaskan karpet hijau dengan motif yang terlihat elegan di tengahnya. Namun, insting Yui memerintah untuk segera mengekori orang yang dibencinya itu sebelum si tuan rumah menolehkan kepalanya dan kembali menusuk Yui dengan tatapan mengerikan itu.

Setibanya di lantai dua, salah satu pintu berbahan dasar kayu mahoni dibuka. Yui melongok, atau lebih tepatnya mengintip, ke dalam tepat setelah Seijuurou memasuki ruangan itu. Ketika tampilan di dalam ruangan itu memantul membentuk bayangan di bola mata Yui, ia tanpa ragu langsung mengikuti Seijuurou.

Begitu tiba di sebuah ruangan dimana dinding-dindingnya tertutupi oleh rak yang berisi ratusan buku, Yui seketika baru merasa bernafas lega melihat salah satu pemandangan favoritnya. Lantainya tertutup karpet berwarna merah membuat telapak kaki Yui terasa lembut.

"A-apa-apaan itu tadi. Kupikir aku sedang berada dalam dunia lain."

Seijuurou tidak menanggapi. Hanya melihat ke arah Yui dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Dasar orang biasa."

"APA?!"

Seijuurou berjalan ke salah satu sofa kecil disana sambil menyilangkan kakinya bak ratu. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah disini, kau bebas memilih buku yang kau suka. Aku akan menemanimu membaca sampai selesai."

Sebelah alis Yui terangkat. "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan meminjam dan membacanya di rumah?"

"Tidak," balas Seijuurou cepat.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menyenangkan," Yui mulai berjalan ke salah satu rak yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian, baka," Yui yang masih berani mengumpat berjinjit hendak mengambil sebuah buku yang terletak diluar jangkauan tinggi badannya. Namun, tiba-tiba keseimbangannya runtuh membuat tubuhnya terjatuh bersamaan dengan beberapa buku yang sempat tergapai tangannya.

BRUK...

BRUK... BRUK... BRUK... BRUK...

Manik kelabu Yui yang semula terpejam siap untuk menerima tamparan buku seketika membulat begitu ia tidak merasakan apapun pada tubuhnya kecuali lembutnya karpet. "Lho, tidak sakit?" Dan begitu ia mendongakkan kepalanya, tubuh Seijuurou sudah berada di atasnya, melindunginya dari buku-buku tebal yang kini sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Daijoubu?"

Nafas Yui seketika tercekat. Akashi Seijuurou melindunginya. Akashi Seijuurou melindunginya. Akashi Seijuurou melindunginya. Entah kenapa hanya tiga kata itu yang saat ini terngiang di kepalanya. Melihat reaksi Yui yang masih menikmati keterkejutannya, Seijuurou menghela nafas pelan sambil beranjak berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan bantuan pada sang gadis.

Dan siapa sangka bahwa Yui menerima uluran tangan itu meski tanpa berkata apapun. Bahkan seorang Seijuurou pun tak menduga uluran tangannya disambut oleh gadis yang mengaku membencinya. Tangannya begitu mungil dan lembut jika dibandingkan dengan tangan Seijuurou yang biasanya digunakan untuk memegang bola basket.

Kini ganti Seijuurou yang tercekat.

Yui yang sudah berdiri di hadapan sang emperor hanya berkedip beberapa kali. Lama-lama Yui merasa risih sendiri dan menarik lagi tangannya yang masih digenggam dengan sedikit kasar, menyadarkan Seijuurou dari lamunannya.

"A...arigatou, Akashi," Yui langsung berjongkok untuk merapikan buku-buku yang masih tercecer di lantai. Tidak sadar bahwa dua kata yang baru saja diucapkannya kembali membuat si tuan muda tercekat.

Apa telinga Seijuurou baru pertama kali mendengar Yui memanggil namanya?

Usai membereskan buku-buku yang hampir menimpanya tadi, Yui tidak mendapati sosok Seijuurou yang terakhir dilihatnya masih berdiri di dekatnya. Yui mengangkat bahu dan mulai berjalan ke sofa lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Buku yang diincarnya diambil, sedangkan sisanya diletakkan di meja di dekat tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou muncul dari pintu mahoni bersama dengan senampan kue dan minuman. Melihat itu entah kenapa terasa janggal di mata Yui.

"Tidak diantar oleh pelayanmu, Tuan Muda?"

Heterokrom Seijuurou menyipit. "Kau mengejekku?"

Merasakan sinyal bahaya, Yui langsung fokus pada bukunya kembali. Sial, kenapa dirinya mulai takut begini. Akashi Seijuurou memang pantas dimasukkan ke dalam daftar orang yang perlu diwaspadai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akan kuantar sampai pintu depan, sisanya pelayanku yang akan mengantarmu sampai gerbang depan."

"Hai," balas Yui sambil berjalan mengikuti Seijuurou.

Sesampainya di pintu depan, seorang pelayan berpakaian seperti butler sudah menunggu disana.

"Baiklah, aku sampai disini. Antarkan dia sampai gerbang depan."

Yui tak menanggapi lagi. Maaf saja jika si tuan muda itu berharap ucapan 'sampai jumpa' ia tak akan memberikannya. Melihat pelayan tadi berjalan mendahuluinya, Yui segera mengekori tanpa melihat ke arah Seijuurou lagi.

"Anda teman tuan muda?" pelayan yang kira-kira berumur sekitar kepala 6 itu bertanya.

"Hah? Bukan," Yui menjawab ketus. "Dia selalu seenaknya memutuskan sendiri."

"Begitu," pelayan itu tertawa kecil. "Tuan muda tidak pernah mengajak temannya kemari."

Yui terdiam. Apa dia segitu tertutupnya? Atau karena semua terlalu takut padanya? Itu sebabnya beberapa butler dan maid yang menyambut Seijuurou tadi begitu terkejut melihat kehadirannya, sebuah sosok asing yang dibawa oleh tuan muda mereka.

Sesampainya di gerbang depan, pelayan itu berucap lagi sambil membukakan jalan. "Ini pertama kalinya tuan muda mengajak temannya kemari," senyum tersungging di bibir yang sudah keriput itu.

Yui terdiam sejenak. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan temannya."

Namun pelayan itu tertawa lagi sambil menutup gerbang seusai Yui berjalan keluar. "Kemarilah lagi kapanpun Anda mau."

Karena dirasa tidak sopan jika tidak menjawab, Yui hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Lalu membungkuk hormat dan mulai berjalan pergi dari istana itu.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Suara pantulan bola oranye menggema di lapangan jalanan dekat kediaman kakak beradik Mayuzumi. Meski mereka memakai baju tebal, tubuh mereka justru terlindung dari udara musim dingin yang menerpa si kakak maupun si adik.

BRUSK...

Satu lemparan three point mengakhiri permainan si kembar Mayuzumi.

"Apa? Kau bisa three point?" Yui berlari mengambil bola yang masih memantul tak jauh dari ring.

"Hanya kebetulan masuk saja, mungkin?" balas Chihiro, kemudian menenggak air mineral yang dibawanya.

Yui menghampiri sang kakak sambil membawa bola basket yang tadi dimainkannya bersama Chihiro. Kemudian merogoh tasnya dan ikut meneguk air mineral miliknya sendiri.

"Sudah waktunya. Aku harus pergi ke rumah temanku untuk belajar bersama. Kau segeralah pulang ke rumah. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam," ujar Chihiro sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ya. Tapi, aku masih ingin disini sebentar lagi, boleh kan?" pinta Yui sambil mendribble bola yang masih dibawanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia masih ingin bermain basket.

Chihiro memandang Yui sejenak dengan tatapan datar namun masih kelihatan sedikit pandangan lembut yang disiratkan olehnya. "Baiklah. Pulanglah sebelum gelap."

"Ryoukai!" satu anggukan mantap dari Yui.

Satu usapan di puncak kepala yang tertutup surai kelabu sang adik sebelum Chihiro berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan satu tegukan air sebelum Yui berlari ke tengah lapangan membawa bola oranye miliknya.

Yui berdiri di _center line_ sambil memasang kuda-kuda hendak mendribble dan melakukan lay-up di akhir. Ia memulai dribble bolanya sambil berlari zig-zag seolah-olah didepannya ada musuh yang menghadang. Beberapa langkah dari ring, Yui memegang bola dengan kedua tangannya dan melancarkan lay-upnya.

BRUSK...

"Yosh!"

Satu teriakan sebagai penyalur semangatnya. Ia kembali berlari mengambil bola yang memantul menjauh dari ring. Kemudian membawanya kembali menuju center line. Kali ini Yui memasang kuda-kuda yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mungkin mencoba menembak three point tidak ada salahnya. Namun ia menurunkan kembali tangannya yang sudah terangkat beberapa detik lalu untuk melakukan tembakan.

"Kurasa jarak segini masih terlalu jauh," Yui berbicara sendiri.

Gadis bernetra kelabu itu membawa kakinya mendekat menuju three point line dan kembali memasang kuda-kudanya. Beberapa detik ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengumpulkan tenaga, dan kemudian mendorong tangannya membuat bola ditangannya melambung menuju ring.

BRAK...

Bola memantul menabrak pinggiran ring. Satu helaan nafas sebelum kaki Yui berlari memungut bola yang memantul menjauhi dirinya.

"Ternyata kau bisa bermain basket."

Yui membungkuk mengambil bolanya dan menoleh untuk mendapati dua orang yang tak asing baginya.

"Teruhiko-kun, Anzu-san!"

"Mayuzumi kan anggota reguler tim basket putri," komentar Teruhiko.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau manajer tim basket putra," balas Anzu.

"Itu kan keinginanmu supaya bisa bertemu si Akashi," Yui ikut menimpali, yang dibalas dengan 'te-he' dari Anzu.

"Kau sendirian, Mayuzumi?"

Yang disebut namanya mendribble bolanya sejenak. "Tadi aku bersama kakakku, tapi sekarang dia pergi kerumah temannya."

Terlihat Teruhiko membicarakan sesuatu dengan Anzu, yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Yui. Kemudian Teruhiko berjalan mendahului si teman menuju ke arah Yui.

"Kau mau menemaniku bermain sebentar, Mayuzumi?"

Yui tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menyahut, "Tidak masalah."

"Aku akan membelikan minuman dulu," dari kejauhan Anzu menyahut sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Anzu berhadapan dengan mesin penjual minuman dengan telunjuk kanannya menempel di dagu. Rambut violetnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai dan sedikit tersibak ditiup angin.

"Teru pasti memilih minuman ion," gadis itu berbicara sendiri. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa kesukaan Mayuzumi-chan."

Sumino Anzu terus kebingungan sendiri hingga sebuah suara bariton menginterupsinya.

"Berikan saja susu coklat dingin atau air mineral untuknya."

Mengenal suara milik siapa, Anzu yang notabene pengagumnya tentu saja melonjak seketika.

"A-Akashi-sama?!"

"Kau temannya Yui?" mengabaikan panggilan gadis itu, Seijuurou lekas mengeluarkan pertanyaan. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Eh... un... dia sedang bermain basket di lapangan sana bersama Teru," jelas terlihat gadis itu sangat gugup ketika menjawab pertanyaan sepele Seijuurou. Tangannya yang gemetar tak sengaja menjatuhkan botol minuman yang dimuntahkan oleh mesin.

Membalas dengan ucapan 'terima kasih' ala kadarnya, sang kaisar berjalan melewati Anzu begitu saja. Namun sebuah cengkeraman kecil dari sepasang tangan mungil yang gemetar berhasil menghentikan langkah tegapnya.

"Ja-jangan kesana dulu, Akashi-sama. Teru sedang berusaha menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang disukainya." Anzu tidak berhasil menutupi nada sedih yang dilontarkannya ketika mengucap kalimat kedua.

Telinga Seijuurou tidak tuli. Ia bukannya tidak tahu bahwa gadis yang berani menyentuhnya itu sedang menaruh perasaan pada sahabat masa kecilnya.

Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya, dan terlihat sepasang merah oranye itu begitu tajam menusuk. Anzu lekas menunduk begitu baru sedetik iris ungu indahnya bertumbukan dengan iris Akashi-sama. Antara gugup dan takut.

Heterokrom itu melotot tajam melemparkan pandangan intimidasi seperti biasa. "Bukankah kau lebih senang jika aku kesana dan menggagalkan acara pernyataan perasaan itu?"

Tanpa susah-susah menarik lengannya, Seijuurou kembali berjalan dan otomatis saja tangan pengganggu yang menggantungi lengannya terlepas.

Anzu menatap punggung si Akashi yang makin menjauh, takut untuk menghalangi lagi karena belum bersedia mati. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tidak tahu betapa absolutnya sang Akashi, apalagi sebagai anggota fansclub yang selalu memuja-muja. Sebaiknya diam saja atau gunting keramat yang akan mendatangi.

"Maafkan aku, Teru," Anzu memegangi sebotol minuman ion dan sekotak susu coklat yang baru dibelinya. Semakin menunduk, genggamannya makin kuat, nyaris seperti sengaja ingin menghancurkan. "Ternyata aku memang belum rela melepasmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Permainan berakhir ketika Yui memasukkan bolanya ke ring untuk menggenapi skor. Yui yang memenangkan permainan kecil mereka tidak menyadari raut gugup yang sedari tadi berusaha disembunyikan oleh lawan mainnya. Sehabis mengambil bolanya yang menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan dan menghampiri Teruhiko, barulah Yui menyadari ada yang janggal.

"Teruhiko-kun?" Yui makin mendekat hingga jarak mereka terpisah hanya selangkah. "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Yang diajak bicara mendongak kikuk. "Ah, Mayuzumi. Ah, ya, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"Apa itu?" Yui berhasil menangkap adanya perubahan dari tingkah laku si remaja berambut jeruk itu.

Beberapa detik yang terasa membosankan bagi Yui untuk dibuat menunggu terlewat dan tiba-tiba pria di depannya menatapnya percaya diri, seolah sudah meyakinkan apa yang baru saja berkecamuk di pikiran.

"Mayuzumi, sejak aku melihatmu di kelas pertama kali ketika kau menyatakan kebencianmu pada Akashi Seijuurou, sejak itu aku-"

"Yui."

KRAK.

Bukan, itu bukan suara bumi yang terbelah, tapi Teruhiko yang seketika berubah menjadi batu.

Sebuah panggilan yang seolah mampu mendatangkan tsunami itu menghancurkan momen berharga Teruhiko. Pria yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu mematung begitu ada eksistensi lain disana selain ia dan Yui. Terlebih, yang datang adalah si raja setan. Apa si Akashi-sama itu mendengar ucapannya barusan? Teruhiko sungguh belum ingin mati duluan.

"Akashi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau selalu muncul dimana saja seperti setan begitu? Lihat, kau membuat Teruhiko-kun terkejut sampai membatu."

 _Dan demi apa kenapa Mayuzumi begitu tenang berucap, tidak sadarkah kau telah berbicara dengan apa yang kau sebut padanya barusan?_ pikiran Teruhiko rupanya belum ikut jadi batu.

"Kau mau kubuat sepenuhnya jadi batu?"

Dan detik itu juga Teruhiko berharap ia benar-benar sebuah batu yang hanya teronggok di pinggiran, tak akan dipedulikan.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pergi, Akashi. Teruhiko-kun sepertinya mau menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting?" satu-satunya gadis diantara dua pria itu memandang iba pada kawannya.

Merasa didukung, keberanian Teruhiko timbul. "Be-benar, Akashi-san, kami tidak akan lama. Setelahnya kau boleh membawa Mayuzumi pergi."

"Tidak, aku akan membawanya sekarang." Tanpa pikir panjang, Seijuurou menarik lengan kecil Yui menjauh dari Teruhiko. Membawanya ke belakang punggung tegap sang emperor. Heterokromnya yang selalu menatap tajam itu diarahkan ke kedua bola mata orange milik pria di hadapannya.

Belum ingin mengaku kalah, Teruhiko mengerutkan keningnya balas menatap kesal pada Seijuurou yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. "Tolong jangan seenaknya mengganggu waktu kami, Akashi-san."

"Seorang pengganggu tidak pantas menyebut orang lain pengganggu," siapapun tahu sang putra tunggal Akashi tidak bisa ditentang. "Yui tidak punya keperluan lagi denganmu. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja menyusul teman perempuanmu yang mungkin sekarang berharap aku benar-benar menghancurkan momenmu."

"Apa?! Anzu tidak mungkin berpikiran begitu."

"Heh!" Seringai mengejek itu tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan Seijuurou. "Dasar naif, kau pikir sesederhana itu pikiran seorang wanita?"

Yui yang sedari tadi menyimak berusaha meraba situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Seijuurou masih memandang si pria oranye yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi. Namun perbedaan tinggi badan tidak bisa disandingkan dengan tinggi martabat. "Pergilah lalat, temanmu pasti sudah hampir putus asa karena kau tidak segera menyadari sekelilingmu, pada perasaan orang terdekatmu sendiri."

Terkejut, bola mata Teruhiko melebar. "Maksudmu..." detik berikutnya ia berdecak sambil menunduk. "Ck, sial! Dia tidak pernah bilang apapun padaku."

"Itu karena kau bodoh. Aduh!" Seijuurou mengaduh dengan tidak elitnya ketika sebuah bogem mini menghantam tempurungnya.

"Kau ini sedari tadi berucap kasar pada Teruhiko-kun terus! Tolong maafkan dia, Teruhiko-kun." Yui memandang si pria bersurai jeruk itu dengan memelas.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, Mayuzumi. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari Anzu karena ia tidak kunjung kembali," Teruhiko mengelus belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. Kemudian ia berjalan melewati Seijuurou dan sempat mendekat pada Yui untuk berbisik memberi tahu sesuatu. "Sebaiknya kau jangan sering-sering cari gara-gara kalau belum ingin mati muda bersama tuan di depanmu ini."

Dan Teruhiko lekas kabur sebelum Seijuurou kembali akan menusuknya dengan bola matanya yang selalu melotot itu.

Yui yang tidak paham hanya merengut memikirkan maksud peringatan Teruhiko. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kau tahu apa maksudnya, Akashi?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Lupakan saja."

Yui makin memberengut mendengar jawaban yang tidak memberikan solusi apapun itu.

"Dan apa-apaan kau ini. Teruhiko-kun kan sedang berbicara denganku, jangan seenaknya mengganggu obrolan orang lain." Yui bersidekap.

"Aku hanya mencegah dan mengusir lalat pengganggu." Manik Seijuurou yang selalu melotot itu memang tidak pernah sekalipun memperjelek paras sang raja. "Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati gadisku."

Bibir Yui yang melengkung ke bawah semakin melekuk membuat guratan dagunya terlihat. Ia memang tidak paham apa maksud perkataan pria bersurai strawberry di depannya ini, tapi yang jelas ia merasa tidak menyukainya.

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, seperti biasa melihat ekspresi Yui akan pernyataan tidak langsungnya barusan. Dengan begitu Yui harusnya tahu tidak boleh ada lelaki lain yang dekat dengan si bungsu Mayuzumi.

Kecuali jika ia begitu bodoh dan tidak menyadari apa yang sudah jelas diklaimkan Seijuurou padanya beberapa detik lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Maafkan keterlambatan publishnya fic ini.

Dan Kuga baru kepikiran kenapa tokoh Teruhiko dan Anzu sejak awal tidak dibuat Hayama dan Mibuchi atau Nebuya saja. #sweatdrop

Tapi apa boleh buat, semua sudah terlanjur. Apalagi ke-OOC-an Akashi di sini, Kuga sungguh minta maaf apabila banyak salahnya.

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang masih bersedia mampir. Sebisa mungkin Kuga akan terus melanjutkan fic ini meski sudah berkurang peminatnya.

Karena apabila suatu ide sudah tercetus, akan jadi tindakan pengecut apabila tidak melakukannya ( _The Chronicles of Narnia – Magician's Nephew_ ).

Sayonara, minnatachi.


	6. Chapter 6

Bahana roda-roda kecil yang berputar meredam suara yang ditimbulkan dari gesekan alas sepatu dengan lantai keramik putih. Ketika roda yang menopang keranjang belanja dari terali besi itu berhenti berputar, sebuah tangan terjulur mengambil sekotak susu di etalase dan diletakkannya ke keranjang yang sudah tak tampak dasarnya akibat penuh dengan bahan belanjaan.

"Kurang mentega, kecap asin, dan tisu," bibir mungil seorang gadis bermarga Mayuzumi mengabsen daftar belanjaan.

Roda kembali berputar. Keranjang belanja kembali didorong. Setelah berputar-putar sekian menit, seluruh bahan dalam daftar belanjaan dicentang, sebotol cairan asin warna hitam masih digenggam. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kepala bersurai abu-abu menyembul dari balik rak dagangan supermarket yang berisi penuh bumbu-bumbu dapur.

"Sudah semua, Yui?"

Yang dipanggil sedang melipat kertas penuh tulisan. "Sudah, Chihiro." Dan sebotol kecap asin yang masih digenggam dipertemukan dengan bahan belanjaan lainnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kasir, kaki si bungsu Mayuzumi terhenti di depan rak gantungan kunci. Tangannya mencomot sebuah objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

Si sulung yang lahir lebih dulu beberapa menit mau tak mau ikut berhenti. Kedua bola mata kelabunya memantulkan bayangan sebuah gantungan kunci dengan gantungan boneka berbentuk singa dengan surai dan baju berwarna merah yang kini tengah digenggam sang adik kembar.

Chihiro tahu gantungan boneka yang mirip seseorang itu juga mengingatkan Yui pada orang yang sama.

"Bukankah boneka ini lucu?" Si gadis memuji.

"Menurutku lebih mirip boneka santet," sang kakak membantah.

"Eeeh? Mirip darimananya?"

Boneka singa merah digantungkan lagi ke tempat asalnya.

"Tidak jadi kau beli?"

"Aku memang tidak berniat membelinya. Takutnya nanti di rumah dia malah kutarik-tarik sampai sobek lalu rusak dan berakhir di tong sampah."

Disitu Chihiro berpikir mungkin adiknya tidak perlu boneka santet. Sekalian saja dibawakan orangnya langsung.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kedua kaki jenjang Chihiro kembali berjalan mengekori Yui yang sudah duluan. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan 'dia'? Bahkan sesuatu yang mirip dengannya langsung menarik perhatianmu."

Dan Yui mematung seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FUYU NO HANA (Winter Flowers)**

 **By Kazusaki Kuga**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is not mine and always belong Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou & Mayuzumi Yui (OC)**

 **With OOC flavor (^^;)**

 **Setting : sepanjang musim dingin**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Syal tebal terlihat menutupi leher hingga mulut Yui. Wajah merahnya makin tersamarkan oleh poni abu-abunya yang sedikit panjang. Siapa sangka bahwa pagi tadi demam datang menyerang.

"Kau yakin masih ingin ke sekolah?" Chihiro yang berjalan di samping Yui terus-terusan melirik adik kembarnya, khawatir.

"Hari ini ada ulangan matematika. Aku tidak mau mengambil ulangan susulan bersama guru sial itu," suara yang tadi pagi masih normal kini terdengar lebih parau.

Chihiro hanya menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu sesudah ulangan izinlah ke UKS. Pulang ke rumah lebih baik."

Yui hanya menjawab dengan gumaman seadanya, tidak ingin memperburuk kondisi tenggorokannya.

"Aku harap kau segera sembuh. Sebentar lagi Winter Cup, aku akan jadi lebih sibuk dengan latihan basket dan waktuku untuk merawatmu akan berkurang. Sebaiknya-"

"Hai, hai, wakatta. Aku akan segera sembuh karena aku akan menonton pertandinganmu."

Kelereng kelabu Chihiro menyipit. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Yui."

"Siapa yang memaksakan diri? Aku lebih memaksakan diri ketika berada di rumah setan merah itu."

"Apa yang kau maksud si Akashi?" Bola mata yang sempat menyipit tadi kini melebar. "Kau ke rumahnya? Kapan? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Te... tenanglah, Chihiro," _sial, aku keceplosan_. "Hanya membaca buku di perpustakaannya. Ah, sebentar lagi bel, ayo lebih cepat jalannya, Chihiro!"

.

.

.

Aroma khas obat menyeruak indra penciuman Yui. Kepala dipegang, mulut mengaduh. Indra penglihatan otomatis berkeliling, menangkap pemandangan sebuah ruangan serba putih. Pikirannya diputar, ingatan digali. Bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di sini, di UKS sekolah? Hal yang terakhir diingatnya adalah bel istirahat yang berdering sebagai penanda berakhirnya ulangan matematika. Lalu apa? Ia maju mengumpulkan lembar jawaban diikuti teman-temannya yang lain, dan saat hendak kembali ke bangku, yang diingatnya hanya kegelapan. Apa ia akhirnya pingsan?

SREK...

Pintu UKS terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah sosok dengan dua tas masing-masing di pundak dan di genggamannya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kau tidur lama sekali."

Ah, Yui ingat, suara itu sempat didengarnya sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya. Ia menangkap panggilan 'Yui!' yang khas keluar dari mulut lelaki itu dan kemudian tangan yang menangkapnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan lantai.

"Akashi? Jam berapa sekarang? Kau yang membawaku kemari?"

Pria yang dipanggil meletakkan tas yang diduga miliknya dan milik Yui. "Jam pulang sekolah. Beberapa menit setelah bel berbunyi." Kemudian tangannya menyodorkan kantung plastik berisi sekotak susu dan seplastik roti. "Makanlah. Atau kau membawa bekal?"

Yui menggeleng. "Aku lupa membawanya." Mau tak mau Yui menerimanya dan lekas menyobek si plastik roti. Tubuhnya memang sedang membutuhkan suplai makanan saat ini. Sementara Seijuurou mengambil termometer yang tergeletak di meja dekat ranjang Yui.

"38,2 derajat. Demammu tinggi sekali. Mana guru jaganya?"

Kedua bahu terangkat. "Entahlah. Mungkin beliau pergi sebentar setelah mengecek demamku. Rupanya demamku sudah turun 0,9 derajat." Setelah menyelesaikan rotinya, susu coklat kotak diseruput. "Kau tidak latihan basket?"

"Tapi demammu masih cukup tinggi." Seijuurou mengambil tempat duduk di samping tempat Yui tadi berbaring. "Tidak. Aku ijin."

"Ijin? Untuk apa? Bukankah kau kaptennya?"

"Untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa? Aku akan pulang dengan Chihiro."

"Aku juga sudah minta ijin padanya."

"Lalu?"

"Dan dia mengijinkan."

"Apa? Aku sungguh tidak percaya."

"Kau bisa mengecek ponselmu."

Seijuurou mengambilkan tas milik Yui yang langsung disambut sambaran dan rogohan kasar demi mencari benda persegi yang digunakan sebagai alat komunikasi. Begitu benda berwarna putih itu ditemukan, tertera bahwa ada satu pesan masuk di layarnya.

[ _From : Mayuzumi_Chihiro_

 _To : Mayu_Yui_

 _Subject : (None)_

 _Aku percayakan dirimu pada Akashi. Hati-hati di jalan._ ]

.

.

.

Seijuurou tak sekalipun berhenti mendengar deheman yang terus meluncur dari mulut gadis di sampingnya. Mungkin ia melakukannya lantaran tenggorokannya yang terasa kering dan sakit sebagai efek dari demam. Syal putih yang membalut leher hingga mulut gadis itu sedikit meredam suara dehemannya sehingga tidak terlalu mengganggu pendengaran.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ke dokter, Yui?"

Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala. "Dirawat di rumah juga pasti akan sembuh."

Seijuurou memperhatikan jalan si Mayuzumi yang sedikit sempoyongan. Langit sore sama sekali tidak mampu menutupi warna merah yang mendominasi wajah Yui. Seijuurou yakin gadis itu pasti tengah menahan pening dan pandangannya yang berkunang-kunang. Di saat seperti ini ia tetap saja keras kepala dan tidak meminta bantuan.

"Kau yakin bisa jalan sendiri? Lihat, sempoyongan begitu."

Yui melirikkan bola mata kelabunya. "Kalau kau berharap ingin menggandeng tanganku, maaf saja aku tidak mau." Nada sarkastik sedikit membumbui ucapannya.

Melampiaskan kekesalannya entah karena pria di sampingnya atau karena penyakitnya, Yui mempercepat jalannya mendahului Seijuurou. Namun baru beberapa langkah, gadis itu terhuyung dan nyaris tersungkur ke belakang kalau saja Seijuurou tidak segera menangkap tubuh mungil itu.

Seijuurou bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat yang memburu dari mulut si bungsu Mayuzumi. Wajahnya kian memerah dan ekspresinya seolah kelelahan dan menahan sakit.

"Dasar keras kepala."

Setelah melontarkan satu kalimat umpatan, Seijuurou membopong tubuh dalam dekapannya itu. Sebelah tangannya berusaha merogoh ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan sebelum ia mulai berjalan menuju kediaman Mayuzumi.

.

.

.

Berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Chihiro and Yui's room', Seijuurou menarik nafas sejenak seolah mempersiapkan diri.

Pintu warna krem dibuka, ranjang bertingkat yang memantul pertama kali di heterokrom. Hanya dengan melihat selimut kuning bercorak _teddy bear_ , Seijuurou tahu Yui menempati ranjang yang bawah. Ditidurkannya tubuh yang sedari tadi didekapnya dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang. Wajah si putri tidur dipandangi, dahinya dielus pelan. Begitu panas di tubuh Yui merambati telapak tangan Seijuurou, ia lekas pergi mengambil kompres.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka, manik abu-abu mengerjap menyesuaikan fokusnya pada cahaya yang merangsek pupilnya yang habis diselimuti kegelapan. Setelah apa yang dilihatnya mulai fokus, pandangannya beredar, melihat sekelilingnya. Dan bola mata kelabu itu menangkap rupa si Akashi Seijuurou.

Tubuh yang terbaring langsung ditegakkan paksa. "A-Akashi?!"

Yang disebut namanya jelas terkejut seolah melihat mayat yang bangkit dari kubur. Namun keterkejutan itu ditutupi dengan deheman singkat.

Mulut Yui bergerak-gerak terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak ada kata ataupun suara yang terlontar.

"Kau pingsan di jalan pulang." Seolah mengerti apa yang hendak dikatakan Yui, Seijuurou menjawab terlebih dulu.

"Apa?" Kedua alis Yui mengerut. "Jangan bilang kau-"

"Menggendongmu? Sayangnya itu benar terjadi."

"Mana Chihiro?" Topik langsung dibelokkan.

"Tadi dia sempat pulang sehabis latihan basket, lalu pamit lagi untuk bimbel."

"Kau absen latihan dan Chihiro pulang setelah latihan, jadi, yang membuka pintunya-"

"Aku. Aku sudah bertanya pada abangmu soal kunci duplikatnya."

Helaan nafas dihembus bersamaan dengan tubuh yang dibaringkan kembali. Kain bekas kompres yang sempat terjatuh ketika kejadian mayat yang bangkit dari kubur diambil, dicelupkan ke dalam baskom air, diperas, dan diletakkan kembali di dahi sang gadis. Baru sedetik kain itu menyalurkan dinginnya air, si pemilik tubuh bangkit kembali, membuat si kain kembali terjatuh.

"Kau juga yang melakukan ini?"

"Menurutmu siapa lagi?" Suara Seijuurou terdengar menahan kesal karena usahanya mengabaikan harga diri sebagai raja diabaikan.

Bola mata kelabu membuang muka dari heterokrom, melihat baskom air di meja, yang kemudian juga menangkap semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Aku." Lagi-lagi tanpa ditanya Seijuurou menjawab.

Surai abu-abu tersibak pelan seiring kepala Yui menoleh kembali menatap heterokrom.

"Akashi," Yui mengernyit. "Kenapa kau...begitu perhatian padaku seperti ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam, tidak ada tanda-tanda hendak menjawab. Namun sebuah senyuman tipis yang jelas kentara tersungging di bibir sang emperor.

"Kenapa, ya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yui merasa tersipu menyaksikan senyum menawan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Chihiro baru menginjak jalanan daerah kediamannya ketika matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya beberapa menit lalu. Tempat tinggalnya sudah berada dalam jangkauan pandangan manik kelabunya ketika mendapati sosok Seijuurou yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kediaman Mayuzumi, membuat akselerasi jalan Chihiro bertambah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yui?" Chihiro langsung melempar pertanyaan begitu dirasa ia sudah nyaris di hadapan si tuan muda Akashi.

"Lebih baik. Meski suhu tubuhnya masih belum kembali ke suhu tubuh normal," tatapan manik kelabu dibalas si heterokrom. "Sekarang ia sedang tidur, entah benar-benar terpejam atau hanya pura-pura. Dan ini kunci duplikat rumahmu."

Setelah menyerahkan benda logam yang berfungsi sebagai keamanan itu, Seijuurou langsung menghampiri mobil hitam mewah yang entah kapan sudah berada disana.

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Begitu mobil yang membawa Seijuurou melenggang pergi, Chihiro lekas masuk ke kediamannya, mengucap 'tadaima', dan langsung meluncur menuju kamarnya yang ditempati bersama adik kembarnya.

Ditengoknya wajah sang adik yang tidur terbalut selimut membelakangi Chihiro. Alis Yui yang mengkerut membuat kesimpulan di benak Chihiro.

"Yui? Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura tidur."

"Chihiro?" Selimut disibakkan oleh si empu, yang kini sudah berdiri sambil mencengkeram pundak sang kakak.

Jika Chihiro mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung, ia pasti sudah pingsan sekarang.

"A-apa?" Chihiro berusaha menormalkan kembali degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba terpacu.

"Ada yang aneh."

Chihiro mengernyit. "Apanya yang aneh?"

Yui memegang dagunya menunjukkan ia sedang berpikir dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca Chihiro. "Kenapa, ya?"

"Yui, katakan padaku ada apa? Apa Akashi melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Chihiro yang tidak sabar mengguncang pundak adiknya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" Dan Chihiro baru menangkap warna merah yang dominan pada wajah Yui ketika Yui menatapnya. "A-aku... aku... belum terbiasa dengan kebaikan si Akashi."

Di detik selanjutnya, keheningan datang. Kedua Mayuzumi tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Pikiran yang didominasi oleh orang yang sama.

"Yui," kedua tangan Chihiro yang masih bertengger di pundak Yui diturunkan, Yui mendongak menatap si abang, penasaran apa yang membuat Chihiro memanggil namanya.

"Aku senang kau jujur dan tidak berbohong, terutama pada dirimu sendiri," Chihiro menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Ia belum ingin bilang bahwa adiknya mungkin saja sudah mulai tertarik dengan si bangsawan merah itu.

Yui hanya diam sambil kemudian memeluk Chihiro, kebiasaan ketika ia sedang dilanda galau. Chihiro hanya menghela nafas pelan dan menepuk surai adiknya.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Hari itu Yui menghampiri gymnasium Rakuzan dimana klub basket kakaknya biasa berlatih. Akhir-akhir ini ia dan kakak kembarnya itu mulai jarang pulang bersama lantaran Chihiro yang mulai sedikit sibuk latihan basket untuk persiapan turnamen Winter Cup atau pergi bimbel untuk persiapan ujian yang akan datang. Pagi tadi Chihiro berjanji untuk pulang bersama Yui. Tapi karena masih ada klub, Yui diminta menunggunya terlebih dahulu.

Enggan masuk dan menyita banyak perhatian, Yui mengintip dari pintu gymnasium. Terlihat Chihiro masih berlatih, pandangannya fokus pada bola oranye yang entah dibawa siapa. Tiga rekan Chihiro tidak Yui kenal, hingga seseorang menyusul dibelakang mereka memberi operan.

Yui nyaris lupa bahwa Akashi Seijuurou juga ikut klub basket.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini kali pertama si bungsu Mayuzumi menyaksikan permainan si Akashi. Cara bermainnya yang melankolis itu membuat Yui menggumam 'oh' dengan nada kagum secara tidak sadar. Terlena memperhatikan si kapten, Yui teringat tujuannya kemari. Bola mata kelabu itu kini berpindah fokus ke pemilik manik kelabu lainnya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, bunyi peluit berbunyi menandakan kegiatan telah usai.

Sambil menunggu Chihiro yang Yui yakin sekarang tengah berganti baju, tangannya memainkan ponsel, mengirim pesan singkat untuk sang kakak.

[ _Aku di depan gym_.]

"Menunggu Chihiro?"

Bersamaan tertekannya tombol _send_ , Yui terkesiap mendengar suara yang beberapa menit lalu sempat menyita atensinya. Seragam putih bertepikan biru muda dengan nomor punggung empat tidak lagi melekat di tubuh Seijuurou, digantikan seragam putih hitam dengan blazer kelabu milik SMA Rakuzan. Berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin, degup jantung Yui malah berdetak melebihi kecepatan normal mengkhianati usahanya.

"Tentu saja! Siapa lagi?"

"Aku, mungkin," entah darimana Seijuurou mendapat kepercayaan diri seperti itu.

"Hah? Percaya diri sekali."

Seijuurou bersidekap, mengganti topik yang dikiranya membosankan. "Demammu bagaimana?"

Yui menyisir surai kelabunya yang tertiup angin musim dingin. "Sudah pergi. Meski malas mengucapkannya... tapi terima kasih untuk segala pertolonganmu."

"Hmh. Itu sudah sepantasnya."

Yui mengernyit, menyadari sedikit keanehan pada balasan makhluk di hadapannya. Namun kerutan di dahinya seketika sirna begitu sosok sang kakak berada dalam jangkauan indra penglihatannya. Keanehan yang dirasakan Yui sesaat lalu terlupakan sepenuhnya.

"Sampai besok, Akashi," Chihiro terdengar mengucapkannya dengan sedikit enggan. Ia menarik lengan adiknya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Tidak ada salam perpisahan dari Yui. Dalam kesadarannya, Seijuurou sangat yakin ia menangkap semburat merah di pipi mulus si gadis Mayuzumi ketika bercakap dengannya. Sebuah seringai terkembang kemudian.

Sang putri sudah terjerat dalam pesona si raja rupanya.

.

.

.

"Winter Cup sudah dekat, kan? Jaga kesehatanmu, Chihiro," Yui membuka percakapan di tengah perjalanan mereka kembali ke kediaman Mayuzumi.

"Kupikir kau yang pantas mendapat nasihat seperti itu mengingat suhu tinggimu kemarin."

"Aku, sih, tidak masalah. Kan yang ikut pertandingan penting itu kau," Yui mengeratkan syal putih yang setia menghangatkan lehernya.

Chihiro melirik sang adik dari sudut mata. Ia bisa menangkap suatu penantian dan sedikit ketidaksabaran sang kembaran, tersirat dalam dua kelabu yang lebih menyerupai keperakan di tengah suasana yang mulai mendingin.

Yui bukanlah peramal. Mana tahu ia bahwa Winter Cup yang sangat dinantinya akan membangkitkan suatu perasaan yang sempat dilupakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Omg sudah hiatus berapa lama fic ini. Setidaknya saya bersyukur jalan cerita yang tergambar di kepala tidak hilang meski ide-ide abstrak di fandom lain banyak bermunculan.

Jalan cerita untuk chap lanjutan sudah tergambar dan dicatat (saya pelupa berat /nggak nanya/), semoga bisa segera dipublish dan fic ini bisa segera bertemu kata 'tamat'.


	7. Chapter 7

Yui tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati surai coklat kemerahan yang sangat diingatnya di luar kepala. Tangannya melambai kencang, menarik perhatian sosok yang ingin disapanya.

"Ogiwara-kun!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Wajah sumringahnya langsung terpampang. Kakinya reflek membawanya berlari kecil menuju si pemanggil. "Yui-nee!"

"Sangat senang melihatmu disini!" Begitu jarak keduanya cukup dekat, Yui tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk sahabat lamanya itu. "Aku kangen sekali padamu!"

"Aku juga kangen dengan Yui-nee!" Senyum lima jari Ogiwara masih terkembang. "Kau mau melihat pertandingan Kuroko?"

"Ya, kali ini dia musuh kakakku," Yui membalas senyum Ogiwara tak kalah lebarnya. Rasanya suasana yang dingin jadi begitu hangat.

"Oh, pertandingan kakakmu melawan Kuroko? Baiklah, aku mengharapkan pertandingan yang seru kali ini. Ayo, Mochi!" Sambil menggandeng sebelah tangan Yui–sudah jadi kebiasaan sejak dulu–, Ogiwara memberi komando pada satu-satunya teman yang menemaninya sore itu, mengajak mereka berdua untuk masuk ke stadion dan berlindung dari hembusan angin yang makin dingin.

"[Nomor 5, Mayuzumi Chihiro]"

Obrolan asyiknya dengan pria yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya terpotong. Yui langsung mendengar nama si kakak disebut begitu memasuki area pertandingan.

"Oh, itu kakak kembarmu, Yui-nee," Ogiwara berkomentar.

"[Nomor 4, kapten,]"

Di belakang Chihiro, sang kaisar heterokromatik dan satu-satunya junior dalam tim menyusul.

"[Akashi Seijuurou]"

Kedua bola mata sewarna kayu milik Ogiwara membulat, tertegun. "Yui-nee... kau tidak bilang kalau... kakakmu masuk dalam tim yang sama dengannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Quarter ketiga, dengan skor untuk Seirin dan Rakuzan 54 – 74.

Kemurkaan Yui mencapai klimaksnya. Jalan pertandingan di depannya rasanya makin memuakkan. Dan Chihiro yang tidak diizinkan melakukan apapun, yang hanya digunakan batu loncatan untuk Seijuurou agar dirinya bisa melakukan operan, nyaris meledakkan amarah Yui.

Kedua bola mata sewarna platinum itu begitu nyalang. Tidak puaskah makhluk arogan itu sudah mempermainkan dua kawan baiknya? Kini kakaknya sendiri yang diperalatnya?

Tangannya memegang pembatas, mencengkeram dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya, menahan niatnya yang ingin meloncat ke lapangan saat itu juga dan mendaratkan sebuah tamparan di wajah sial itu.

 _Akashi Seijuurou brengsek!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FUYU NO HANA (Winter Flowers)**

 **By Kazusaki Kuga**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is not mine and always belong Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou & Mayuzumi Yui (OC)**

 **Setting : sepanjang musim dingin**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou tau Yui menghindarinya.

Yui kembali pada dirinya yang lama dimana ia begitu membenci sosok bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Begitu bertatap muka, Yui melengos. Begitu mendengar nama Seijuurou disebut, Yui mendengus. Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Yui langsung melesat meninggalkan kelas tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Seijuurou, melirik pun tidak.

Terulang selama beberapa hari membuat Seijuurou akhirnya jengah juga. Pada suatu kesempatan, ia berhasil berdiri tepat di depan Yui dan menghalanginya melangkah pergi.

Seijuurou langsung tahu ekspresi Yui mengeras kala itu juga. Wajah cantiknya memasang mimik yang menyiratkan antara ingin muntah atau ingin mengumpat. Atau keduanya.

"Jangan diam saja. Katakan sesuatu!" Suara yang tak begitu keras itu masih menyiratkan nada perintah. Seijuurou masih menghalangi Yui yang bersikeras ingin segera melarikan diri tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

"Kau tahu aku sedang berbicara denganmu."

Seijuurou berhasil menahan pergelangan Yui yang hendak berbalik. Spontan, genggaman Seijuurou ditepis kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Yui tidak berhasil merendahkan dan menutupi suaranya yang terdengar bergetar. "Aku sangat membencimu!"

Seijuurou tau ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah. Ia berjalan cepat mengekori sang gadis yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

"Kau marah padaku? Karena aku sudah... sempat mempermainkan kakakmu?"

Yui berhenti melangkah dalam sekejab, membuat Seijuurou nyaris menubruk surai kelabunya yang dikuncir satu. Ia berbalik penuh amarah, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Bibir Yui terkatup rapat, gigi-giginya mengerat bergemeretak menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. Yui kehilangan kata-kata hanya dengan memandang wajah si Akashi, emosinya dikuasai amarah yang kian membuncah.

Hingga kekesalannya yang tak terbendung tersurat dalam bentuk air mata.

Oh, tidak, tidak. Air mata yang mengalir dari dua platinum itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin dilihat Seijuurou yang sekarang. Nafasnya tertahan tak sadar.

Netra keperakan yang berkilauan makin meredup. "Aku sungguh kecewa padamu," nada getir sungguh kental terasa di ucapan si Mayuzumi.

Seijuurou merasakan suatu dorongan untuk menghapus air mata yang meninggalkan jejak di kedua pipi si gadis yang masih mematung. Tapi ia tak mungkin lupa dengan penolakan Yui beberapa menit lalu. Niatnya diurungkan. Entahlah, rasanya sang kaisar merah tak ingin menyulut api lagi pada sang putri kelabu.

Di tengah isakan Yui–ia berusaha menghapus dan menghentikan air matanya–, Seijuurou menyela, "Aku... minta maaf."

Mau tak mau, Yui terkejut saat itu juga. Keyakinannya dimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou 100% tak akan sudi mengucap maaf diruntuhkan oleh momen barusan.

Dalam keterkejutannya, barulah Yui mendapati tidak ada lagi heterokrom disana. Kedua cahaya Seijuurou kini merah sewarna ruby yang indah. "Kau bukan Akashi yang kukenal."

Oh, diam-diam Seijuurou mengucap syukur–yang tidak diakui sang empu–mendengar Yui masih sudi memanggil namanya. Sebuah kelegaan menyergapnya begitu tau Yui berhasil menghentikan air matanya.

"Kau ini... siapa?" Ragu-ragu Yui melontarkan pertanyaan.

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum. Pertanyaan yang sama didapatnya dari anak kedua Mayuzumi, setelah sebelumnya didapat dari si sulung di tengah pertandingan. Wajah tampannya begitu jelas dan jujur tanpa ada kearoganan yang dirasakan Yui terakhir kali.

"Tentu saja aku Akashi Seijuurou."

* * *

冬の花

* * *

"Chihiro, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Akashi?"

Si sulung Mayuzumi yang sedang khushuk dengan bacaannya membalas datar. "Kau baru sadar?"

"Jadi benar terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kau menonton pertandingan finalku sampai akhir tidak?"

Yui terdiam sejenak. "...tidak. Aku pergi di quarter ke tiga..." _Karena aku tidak tahan melihat kekurangajaran Akashi yang sudah mempermainkanmu_. Lanjutan kalimatnya hanya Yui simpan dalam hati. "...Aku sangat lapar jadi aku pergi mencari makan," dan menutupinya dengan kebohongan.

Sebenarnya tanpa Yui katakan pun, Chihiro tau apa yang tengah disembunyikannya. Perasaan bencinya yang sempat terpendam itu bangkit kembali pada detik dimana semua atlit pebasket tahu bahwa Chihiro hanya dijadikan pion pengecoh yang dikendalikan Seijuurou. Selain mereka saudara kembar, Chihiro sudah terlalu lama hidup bersama si kembaran untuk tahu segala makna yang tersirat dari semua sikap maupun ekspresinya.

Chihiro yang menyender pada sisi ranjangnya bergerak memperbaiki posisi duduknya, membuat ranjang tingkat itu sedikit berderit. "Sayang sekali, padahal kau bisa bertemu kawan baikmu saat itu."

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu Ogiwara-kun, aku sudah bertemu dengannya tepat ketika pertandingan akan dimulai," Yui turut memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya. "Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Dari balik papan kayu yang menopang kasur empuknya sekaligus membatasi akses pandangannya dengan sang adik, Chihiro membalas, "Entahlah, setelah Kagami dan Kuroko berhasil menerobos pertahanannya, dia berubah menjadi Akashi yang tidak pernah kukenal sebelumnya."

Yui beringsut bangun dari rebahannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu soal Seijuurou yang pernah dikatakan Kuroko kepadanya. _Mungkinkah..._

"Hei, Chihiro, kau percaya dengan adanya dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh?"

Yang ditanya mengernyit. "Kalau yang kau maksud itu bipolar, tentu saja aku percaya."

"Tidak, tidak," Yui menempelkan kepalan tangannya di depan mulut. "Bipolar itu perubahan emosi yang sangat drastis dan terjadi pada tingkat kesadaran utuh, identitasnya masih satu. Kuroko-kun pernah bilang, ia hanya seorang, aku hanya seorang, tapi Akashi Seijuurou punya dua orang."

Chihiro melongok ke bawah, memandang Yui secara terbalik, penasaran. "Jadi, apa maksudnya?"

Yui menjentikkan jarinya reflek. "Yang terjadi pada Akashi itu kepribadian ganda."

"Kau yakin?" Helai-helai kelabu Chihiro berkibar tertiup kipas angin.

Yui mengangguk mantap. "Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang dimaksud Kuroko-kun."

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Yui tau Seijuurou membuntutinya.

Seijuurou yang baru makin menyebalkan. Pemuda bersurai sewarna apel itu terlihat makin tampan dengan segala senyum yang diobralnya terkembang tanpa kearoganan yang kental seperti dulu. Yui nyaris berpikir si putra tunggal Akashi itu kesurupan kalau tak ingat asumsinya sendiri soal identitas Seijuurou. Ia yang biasanya tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitar, seringkali melakukan hal-hal sosial dari yang kecil hingga besar, dari sebuah pujian singkat hingga mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Contohnya seperti saat ini.

Kemanapun Yui pergi, Seijuurou mengikuti. Secuek apapun Yui tak peduli, Seijuurou tetap mengekori. Jarak antara mereka nyaris konstan, sekitar 1,5 meter hingga 3 meter. Tidak pernah kurang tidak pernah lebih. Kecuali ketika salah satu dari keduanya berdestinasi toilet.

Hingga pada suatu waktu–beberapa hari telah berlalu saat itu–Yui akhirnya berbalik, menuju si pengikut dadakan. Menuntut penjelasan.

"Jadi, maumu sebenarnya apa?" Yui bersidekap. Sebelah kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai hingga beberapa helai rambut keperakannya yang hari itu diikat samping ikut terguncang.

"...Jawaban?" balasan Seijuurou lebih mengarah antara pertanyaan balik atau pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hah?"

"Apa kau... memaafkanku?"

Jujur, Yui terhenyak. Sempat bingung harus menjawab apa. Tak tahu perlu memberi jawaban atau tidak. Sumpah ia masih tak habis pikir seorang Akashi Seijuurou ternyata bisa meminta maaf.

"Apakah hanya aku atau kau memang bertingkah seperti anak-anak?"

Helaan nafas lolos dari celah bibir Seijuurou. "Tinggal menjawab 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' apa susahnya, sih? Tidak ada yang memintamu mengkomentari sikapku."

Yui _flashback_ sebentar karena pernah mendengar nada pertanyaan yang sama, dimana sebelumnya tidak pernah ada pilihan 'tidak'. "Tidak ada yang memintamu mengikutiku sepanjang waktu," Yui membalas tak mau kalah.

"Aku tak akan mengikutimu lagi kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Pandangan Yui menajam. "Akashi, kau pikir... seberapa lama aku memendam kebencian padamu? Semudah apa kau menghancurkan akal sehatku? Mempermainkan orang-orang terdekatku?" Yui berbalik cepat, membelakangi Seijuurou, namun tidak mengambil langkah satu pun. Menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. "Dan kini kau memintaku melupakan semua yang terjadi dengan ucapan yang bahkan tak dibarengi ketulusan?"

Helaan nafas kedua diloloskan Seijuurou. "Terkadang sikap lebih menjanjikan daripada hanya mengumbar kata."

Yui terdiam sesaat. "Jujur saja, aku tak mengerti bagaimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou bisa mengucap kata maaf bahkan sampai dua kali."

"Yah, Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu mungkin tak akan semudah ini meminta maaf," diam-diam Seijuurou menyukai bagaimana Yui yang sempat menyebut nama kecilnya meski dengan suasana yang tidak menyenangkan. "Tapi... siapapun Akashi Seijuurou yang kau kenal, ia masih pria yang sama, yang... menyukai orang yang sama, seorang Mayuzumi Yui."

Yui membeku detik itu juga. Tak cukup hanya dengan ucapan maaf, apa si Akashi itu ingin membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak karena shock dengan ucapan... 'suka'? Yui memutar kepalanya perlahan, nyaris terpatah-patah, seolah ia akan menguak keberadaan hantu yang selama ini selalu ada di belakangnya.

Kelereng heterokrom yang selama ini terekam jelas di otak Yui sudah sirna, digantikan sepasang ruby dimana tak ada setitikpun kebohongan yang tersirat disana. Dagu yang selalu terangkat meninggikan derajatnya kini terbingkai setara dengan Yui, menyempurnakan parasnya yang rupawan. Yui tak akan ingat ia masih berpijak di bumi apabila Chihiro tak datang saat itu juga.

"Yui," Chihiro lekas memberi rengkuhan sebagai seorang kakak begitu tahu di pelupuk mata adiknya menggantung air mata. Membawa kepala berhias helai platinum itu pada kehangatan dadanya yang bidang. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kurasa aku harus membawamu pergi dari sini sekarang."

Chihiro membawa bola mata kelabunya pada sepasang scarlet di depan sana. Tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan, ia hanya menghela nafas pelan dan menggandeng Yui meninggalkan tempat.

Tak ada penolakan dari Seijuurou kala sang gadis dibawa pergi. Beberapa hari bertahan, akhirnya jarak Yui - Seijuurou terpisah juga.

.

.

.

Kau baik-baik saja, Yui? Apa yang terjadi?"

Atap yang sepi menjadi tempat pemberhentian terakhir Chihiro bersama si bungsu. Yui masih merunduk, poni yang belum sempat dipotong menutupi kedua netranya.

"Akashi bilang ia menyukaiku."

Tak ada getaran ataupun serak pada nada suara Yui. Suaranya tenang dan terkendali. Tapi kontradiksi dengan itu semua, begitu tubuh yang beberapa senti lebih pendek dari Chihiro itu mendongak, terlihat air mata mengalir lembut di kedua belah pipinya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Takut-takut Chihiro bertanya.

Yui menggeleng. "Tapi aku sungguh tak paham kenapa air mata ini keluar begitu saja?"

Chihiro yakin wajahnya kini memasang tampang serius. Sungguh ia merasa salah satu buku yang pernah dibacanya teraplikasi dalam kehidupan nyata dimana adiknya sendiri yang jadi tokoh utama. Dan Seijuurou yang menjadi partner laki-lakinya.

Chihiro tak tahu apakah adiknya terlalu dibutakan dengan kebencian atau memang pada dasarnya ia tak peka. Jelas-jelas beberapa waktu lalu gadis itu menaruh ketertarikan pada kouhainya, kapten basketnya. Chihiro sempat terkagum karena Seijuurou sendiri yang berhasil menghapus dendam Yui sedikit demi sedikit. Sekarang, begitu usahanya membuahkan hasil, ia malah meruntuhkan semuanya. Semudah meruntuhkan balok kayu yang telah disusun sedemikian rupa dan roboh hanya karena guncangan meja di bawahnya.

Pening si sulung dipegang oleh si empunya sendiri. Drama macam apa ini.

"Yui, dengar," Chihiro memasang wajah selembut mungkin untuk sang keluarga satu-satunya. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Benci atau tak benci? Mana yang lebih dominan?"

Yui mengerjab memandang sang kakak. Air mata sudah tak lagi mengaliri pipinya. "Kalau yang kau maksud tadi ketika Akashi bilang suka, aku tak benci. Tapi, kalau ingat dia yang sok sekali dan mempermainkanmu, Kuroko-kun, serta Ogiwara-kun dengan seenaknya, aku sangat benci sekali."

Oke, intinya malaikat dan iblis dalam diri Yui sedang dalam kondisi _draw_. Kalau begini, tinggal menunggu waktu bagaimana si Seijuurou itu memenangkan hatinya. Tidak, tidak, Chihiro sama sekali tidak berminat mendukung salah satunya. Ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Seijuurou. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya mendengar keluhan Yui dan memberi pencerahan yang dibutuhkannya.

Sebenarnya Chihiro lebih senang berpihak pada sang adik. Bukankah menarik jika kau memegang apa yang diinginkan orang berharga diri tinggi seperti si Akashi? Tapi Chihiro tahu Seijuurou bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menyerah begitu saja. Meski identitasnya yang sekarang telah berubah, sifat arogan tetap mendasari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Apa yang diinginkannya harus terpenuhi atau ia tak akan berhenti.

Chihiro mengusap kepala Yui pelan. "Tidak apa, ikuti saja alurnya. Kita tidak tahu akan kemana perasaanmu berujung. Kau hanya harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Tentukan pilihan yang tidak akan menyiksa hatimu sendiri. Aku selalu ada untukmu."

Dan sekali lagi, Yui menenggelamkan diri dalam dada bidang sang kakak kembar.

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Seijuurou tak mengerti.

Kata 'maaf' masih dimaklumi. Ia masih biasa saja mengucapkannya seolah memang itu yang perlu dikatakan. Tak ada gengsi ataupun harga diri yang menghalangi bibirnya berucap. Yang tak dipahami Seijuurou adalah, dirinya sendiri yang begitu lancar menyebut kata 'suka' di depan seorang Mayuzumi Yui.

Apa yang ia harapkan? Dimaafkan? Tidak lagi dibenci? Atau hanya sekedar supaya tidak ada air mata yang mengalir lagi?

Bohong. Setelah Seijuurou bilang suka pun Yui kelihatannya malah ingin menangis lagi. Seijuurou mengerang frustasi. Ia tak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri yang sekarang. Karena pada dasarnya ia memang tak terlalu peduli. Semua selalu berjalan sesuai keinginannya, sesuai apa yang diharapkannya.

Apakah karena Mayuzumi Yui satu-satunya yang tidak berjalan di atas kehendaknya? Satu-satunya yang pernah menentangnya?

Sebuah seringai terkembang. Ya, benar, sifat pembangkangnyalah yang membuat Seijuurou ingin menaklukkannya.

Tapi, ambisi Seijuurou yang sekarang dan yang dulu tidaklah sama.

Bersamaan ditemukannya jawaban sedikit demi sedikit dari teka-teki kehidupan, shogi yang dimainkan seorang diri oleh Seijuurou bertemu kata outte[1].

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Outte = skakmat dalam shogi

Woah tiba-tiba chap 7 sudah selesai dan dipublish kurang dari 3 hari. Kontradiksi banget sama jarak antara chap 5 dan chap 6. Pendek sih tapi chap ini.

Kalau dilihat dari alurnya, kira-kira mungkin bisa selesai dalam 2 atau 3 chapter lagi. Tergantung ada ide cerita yang hilang atau bertambah tiba-tiba haha /krik/.

Sedikit balasan review :

 **ryinita putri : endingnya terlalu mudah ditebak ya haha. Genre romance terlalu umum sih.**

 **Yuki Caniago : Permohonan dikabulkan, ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih sudah baca, sukses juga untuk ff Yuki-san selanjutnya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Telunjuk tangan kanan Seijuurou digunakan sebagai penumpu untuk bola oranye kesayangan yang sedang berputar dalam satu poros. Kaki-kaki tegapnya dibawa melangkah ke jalanan yang baru ia hapal baru-baru ini. Handuk, botol mineral, dan perlengkapan lain dikemas dalam tas selempang biru putih yang menggantung di bahu kiri. Syal merah pelilit leher sedikit diturunkan Seijuurou yang nyaris menutup akses jalan nafasnya.

Uap putih berhembus beberapa kali dari celah bibir sang bangsawan muda. Angin musim dingin Bulan Desember tak membuat Seijuurou hanya berdiam diri di mansion hangatnya. Beberapa hari lalu, ia menemukan sebuah lapangan jalanan yang cukup sepi dan tenang, tak ada salahnya mengunjungi lapangan itu sekarang mengingat Seijuurou punya banyak waktu luang.

Beberapa langkah lagi untuk Seijuurou sampai pada lapangan yang dituju ketika gendang telinganya disambut suara khas bola basket yang sedang di _dribble_. Oh, sudah ada yang mendahului rupanya. Lumayan mungkin bisa Seijuurou ajak _sparring_.

Namun keinginan _sparring_ itu menguap begitu saja ketika tahu siapa si pen _dribble_ bola.

BRAK.

Bola yang dilempar diluar area _threepoint line_ menabrak pinggiran ring. Seijuurou masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Beberapa meter dari kakinya berpijak, seorang gadis bersurai silver yang diikat satu ekor kuda mengambil bola basket yang menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan. Tidak sadar ada yang diam-diam mengamati.

Seijuurou tidak pernah bertemu pemilik bola mata kelabu seindah yang dipandanginya sekarang. Keterpukauannya hanya didapat pada gadis berlabel Yui. Tidak pula pada milik Chihiro meski keduanya memiliki kelereng serupa.

Keinginan Seijuurou bermain basket sendiri kandas sudah. Diam-diam ia menikmati bagaimana seorang Mayuzumi Yui memainkan bola yang serupa dengan yang dipegangnya. Tangan yang lebih kecil dari tangan milik Seijuurou itu men _dribble_ dengan lincahnya. Sesekali ia terlihat sedang melatih teknik baru.

Jika Seijuurou tak ingat bagaimana wajah yang Yui persembahkan kepadanya terakhir kali, ia pasti sudah benar-benar mengajak sang gadis untuk _sparring_.

.

.

.

Minggu berikutnya, ketika Seijuurou masih penasaran dengan lapangan jalanan itu, ia datang di waktu sama. Dan mendapati orang yang sama.

BRUSK.

Kali ini masuknya bola basket yang dilempar Yui diluar area _threepoint line_ menjadi suguhan untuk si remaja bersurai scarlet. Seulas senyum bahagia tersungging di bibir si gadis. Dan seulas senyum tipis turut disunggingkan Seijuurou.

Dalam salah satu buku yang pernah dibaca sang putra tunggal Akashi, ia ingat pernah menggarisbawahi sebuah kalimat yang berkata 'Senyum adalah jarak terpendek antar dua orang'.

Dan hari itu, rencana bermain basket Seijuurou kandas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia hanya menikmati permainan si gadis yang selama ini masih membuatnya penasaran untuk ditaklukkan. Sama seperti minggu sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FUYU NO HANA (Winter Flowers)**

 **By Kazusaki Kuga**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is not mine and always belong Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou & Mayuzumi Yui (OC)**

 **Setting : sepanjang musim dingin**

 **Untuk mendukung jalan cerita, Winter Cup disini dilaksanakan awal Desember (sebenarnya author nggak tahu kapan jadwal aslinya /ditendang/)**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou mendatangi lapangan jalanan yang sudah dua minggu ini diincarnya di lain hari. Seragam Rakuzan masih melekat membalut tubuh atletisnya. Bola yang sama dengan yang dibawanya minggu lalu, diputar di ujung telunjuk kiri. Namun telinganya masih saja mendengar suara _dribble_ an bola basket lain di lapangan yang sama.

Kali ini, surai silver yang didapatinya berpotongan pendek. Tubuh pemiliknya beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Seijuurou. Tidak ada gadis Mayuzumi–yang selama ini terus menghindarinya di sekolah–di sana, yang ditemui Seijuurou sekarang adalah senpainya yang sudah menginjak kelas tiga, yang memiliki wajah nyaris identik dengan Yui.

"Mayuzumi-san," berbeda dengan minggu-minggu sebelumnya, kali ini Seijuurou menyapa entitas lain tanpa ragu.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Akashi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kelihatan sekali Chihiro sedikit merasa aneh dengan panggilan baru Seijuurou. Nada arogan yang selalu berani memanggil nama kecilnya lenyap entah kemana. Kemudian netra Chihiro menangkap bola oranye yang dipegang si kouhai. "Kau mau bermain basket juga?"

"Ya. Tapi aku selalu keduluan kedua Mayuzumi."

Chihiro mengernyit tak paham. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak apa, lupakan saja. Mau _sparring_?" Seijuurou menawari.

Bahu Chihiro mengendik. "Tidak asyik kalau pemenangnya sudah kelihatan sebelum bermain, tapi kupikir lebih tidak asyik lagi kalau bermain sendiri."

.

.

.

"Jadi... sudah lama kau ingin bermain disini, tetapi selalu kedahuluan Yui?" Botol mineral yang dikeluarkan dari tas si remaja yang lebih tinggi ditenggak.

"Kalian sering bermain disini?" Sedang Seijuurou mengusap peluh yang menghiasi wajahnya dengan handuk merah yang dibawanya. Lengan seragamnya dilipat sampai siku.

"Lapangan ini dekat dari rumah kami, kalau kau tak ingat dimana rumahku."

"Benarkah?" Seingat Seijuurou, lapangan yang pernah didatanginya, dimana ia berikrar pengklaiman sepihak olehnya dan mencegah kawan berambut oranye Yui menyatakan perasaan, tidak berada di daerah ini. Pasalnya, Seijuurou benar-benar asing dengan daerah yang dikunjunginya sekarang, kecuali lapangan yang diincarnya.

"Yah, jalan yang kau lewati ketika menuju rumahku memang tak melewati daerah sini. Wajar kalau kau tak tahu."

Seijuurou mendelik galak. Chihiro hanya terkekeh.

Matahari sudah di ufuk barat ketika dua anak adam mengakhiri sesi permainan mereka. Seijuurou merapikan lengan seragamnya dan memungut blazer kelabu miliknya yang sempat teronggok di atas _bench_.

"Ne, Mayuzumi-san," kedua bola mata ruby itu mengamati sang senpai yang masih merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa adikmu akan mau memaafkanku?"

Pergerakan Chihiro sempat terhenti beberapa detik, yang kemudian bergerak kembali disertai dengusan meremehkan dari sang empu. "Kenapa? Kau minder sekarang?"

Mata Seijuurou menyipit. Chihiro tahu tapi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tergantung," Chihiro menyelesaikan acara kemas-kemasnya. "Sebenarnya Yui itu sangat mudah dipengaruhi. Tinggal bagaimana kau akan meluluhkan hatinya yang dibakar api kebencian. Akan kau padamkan dengan air secara perlahan, atau justru minyak yang akan kau tuang."

"Kalau begitu, peranmu sebagai kakak itu apa?"

Tas selempang putih biru muda digantung di bahu kanan Chihiro. "Aku hanya angin yang berhembus. Tapi jangan remehkan aku. Aku akan memperbesar api yang terlalu membara, dan akan memadamkan api yang terlalu kecil. Yang manapun yang akan terjadi, ingatlah, aku tetap sekutu adikku."

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Siku Seijuurou yang menyandar pada kaca mobil digunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Deretan toko-toko yang mulai menyalakan lampu lantaran hari sudah gelap memantul di kedua manik scarlet Seijuurou. Seorang pemuda paruh baya yang duduk di balik kemudi menjalankan mobil hitam metalik membawa mereka entah kemana.

Sore itu Seijuurou baru saja pulang dari latihan basketnya. Ia bilang pada sang supir untuk tidak segera membawanya ke rumah. Ingin berkeliling sebentar menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Tak peduli salju sedang mengguyur bumi di luar sana.

Dari dalam kaca mobil, terlihat toko-toko di sepanjang jalan meramaikan suasana dengan tema yang sama. Natal. Maskot event untuk Bulan Desember. Bagi Akashi muda, Natal hanya event tahunan biasa yang selalu dipenuhi dengan pasangan dimana-mana. Biasanya Seijuurou lebih memilih di rumah saja atau di rumah kawan tim basket Teikonya, kalau mereka mengajak untuk merayakan natal bersama, itupun diadakan di salah satu rumah member atas permintaan sang kapten. Bahkan ia nyaris selalu lupa dengan hari jadinya sendiri yang bertepatan dengan hari itu kalau rekan warna-warninya tidak mengucapkan selamat untuknya. Bukannya Seijuurou lupa, hanya ia tak terlalu peduli.

Kedua netra Seijuurou masih menyapu pemandangan luar, dihiasi butir-butir salju yang berjatuhan ketika tak sengaja takdir mempertemukan penglihatannya pada seorang gadis yang tengah berbaur dengan para pejalan kaki.

Sang tuan muda langsung bertanya pada supir apakah ada payung yang bisa dipakainya.

.

.

.

Yui merapatkan jaket kremnya, menghalau angin-angin dingin yang mencoba menelusup menyusuri kulitnya. Uap putih yang acap kali keluar tiap ia menghembuskan nafas dihalangi syal putih tebal yang melilit leher hingga sebatas hidung. Gadis bersurai kelabu itu menyesal hari ini tak menonton ramalan cuaca. Ia mengingat-ingat dimana ia meletakkan payung di rumah.

Kepalanya mendongak. Wajah cantiknya dihinggapi beberapa butir serbuk putih. Yui tak pernah membenci salju. Mendiang ayahnya pernah berkata rambutnya indah mengalahkan kilau putih salju. Mendiang ibunya pernah bilang kalau melihat bola matanya, mengingatkan wanita yang pernah melahirkannya itu dengan _snowflake_. Kakaknya sendiri tak pernah absen untuk mengajaknya bermain salju diluar rumah.

Fokusnya kembali pada jalan yang ditapaknya, menghindari tumbukan dengan insan lain. Meski tidak terlalu deras, beberapa butir salju tetap menumpuk di kepalanya, yang jika dipadatkan akan membentuk bola sebesar kepalan tangan.

Tiba-tiba Yui merasakan bayangan gelap menyelubunginya, kepalanya tidak lagi kejatuhan butir salju. Yui kembali mendongak, payung hitam menaunginya. Kemudian ia memutar kepalanya, menoleh ke belakang, mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Surai dan bola mata merah memantul di kedua manik platinumnya.

"Akashi?"

Yang disebut namanya menyunggingkan senyum. "Selamat malam."

Terpana sesaat, Yui langsung menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan berbalik mempercepat jalannya. Tangannya ditahan, namun tak berhasil ia tepis.

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu, bahaya. Aku tak ingin kau jatuh terpeleset salju." Seijuurou sengaja menghemat kata-kata. Yang tak disangka dituruti oleh gadis yang berjalan di depannya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Tangan Seijuurou dilepas, tak ingin membatasi pergerakan Yui. Jika pembawaan Seijuurou bukanlah orang yang terkenal dengan wibawa dan ketenangannya, ia pasti sudah bersorak senang sekarang mengingat akhirnya si gadis Mayuzumi mau menuruti kata-katanya.

"Dari mana?" Seijuurou membuka percakapan, masih tetap sambil menaungi tubuhnya serta sang gadis dengan payung hitam. Ia membiarkan punggungnya luput dari perlindungan payungnya, yang penting gadis di depannya terlindungi.

Beberapa detik tak ada jawaban. Namun Yui masih berjalan konstan di bawah payung yang dipegang Seijuurou, menandakan tak ada penolakan.

"Dari rumah Anzu-san," suara Yui sedikit teredam syal putihnya. "Mengerjakan PR bersama," tambahnya.

"Temanmu yang satunya juga ikut?"

Yui menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu Teruhiko-kun?" Yui pikir tuan muda Akashi di belakangnya bakal memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kepala jeruk'. "Tentu saja dia ikut."

Percakapan terpotong oleh hening yang tiba-tiba menengahi. Posisi mereka masih sama. Yui berjalan di depan dengan kedua tangan di saku jaket kremnya, sedang Seijuurou mengekorinya dari belakang dengan tangan kanan menopang payung dan yang kiri melesak di saku mantel merah maroonnya.

"Hei," Seijuurou mencoba menaikkan tensi percakapan. "Jangan membenciku, Yui."

Yui terhenyak, tak menyangka akan diberi permintaan demikian. Kilas balik berputar otomatis di kepalanya, dimana Seijuurou masih dengan heterokromnya, menghancurkan semangat kedua sahabat serta kakaknya, segala kearoganannya yang membuat Yui begitu muak, ingin memukul, ingin mengumpat.

Namun, ia juga tak pernah lupa. Seijuurou berkali-kali telah menolongnya. Insiden dua pemabuk di bawah hujan, bantuan finansialnya ketika di toko buku, melindungi dari hujaman buku-buku di perpustakaan pribadinya, juga ketika merawatnya kala ia diserang demam. Dan Seijuurou yang mengungkapkan perasaannya menjadi penutup kilas baliknya.

.

 _"Akashi, kenapa kau...begitu perhatian padaku seperti ini?"_

 _"Kenapa, ya?"_

.

Teringat sebuah memori, otak Yui masih merekam jelas selembut apa senyuman tipis yang sempat disunggingkan Seijuurou kala itu. Ekspresi Yui melunak. Ia berucap dengan fokus tetap pada jalan di depannya. Tidak peduli akan bagaimana mimik yang dipasang Seijuurou. "Kalau begitu, buatlah aku untuk tidak membencimu."

Manik Seijuurou melebar. Tidak ada lagi penolakan. Yui justru memintanya agar si gadis mau menerimanya. Seijuurou tak sadar kedua bola matanya berbinar. Ia nyaris mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk memastikan ia masih berdiri diatas realita.

"Jadi, usahaku selama ini masih sia-sia, ya?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Aura bahagia sedikit terasa dari nada bariton Seijuurou yang biasanya datar. "Baiklah, aku setuju. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan makan malam di sebuah kafe?"

Kali ini Yui menoleh, melirik ekspresi Seijuurou dari balik bahunya. Langkahnya melambat. "Kalau kau mengajakku kencan, tidak terima kasih."

"Aku tak bilang mengajakmu kencan."

"Kalau begitu ajakan itu maksudnya apa?"

"Astaga kau ini masih curigaan padaku, ya? Aku mengajakmu makan malam bukan berarti aku mengajak kencan. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku membuatmu tak membenciku? Kupikir makan malam bersama adalah salah satu cara pendekatan yang baik."

Kalau didengar lama-lama, suara bariton Seijuurou ternyata merdu sekali. Yui kembali fokus ke depan. Ia sadar pipinya sedikit memanas. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku hargai ajakanmu jika tidak dilaksanakan sekarang. Chihiro sudah menunggu dengan masakannya."

* * *

冬の花

* * *

Hari itu, Yui sedang ngidam bermain basket di lapangan favoritnya. Meski ia anggota reguler tim basket putri Rakuzan, timnya tidaklah sekuat tim basket putra. Namun tidak kalah hebatnya dengan mereka. Ah, tapi... mengingat _Winter Cup_ kemarin, bukankah tim basket putra kalah?

Yui tak bisa berbohong untuk tidak tersenyum. "Kau sudah semakin hebat, Kuroko-kun," gumam Yui sambil memandang bola basket di tangannya.

Lapangan yang ditujunya sudah kelihatan. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ketika Yui mendapati sebuah surai merah yang berkibar ditiup angin musim dingin.

"Akashi?"

Suaranya yang terlalu keras didengar oleh si kapten tim basket putra Rakuzan. Beberapa butir peluh menghiasi rupa tampannya, menandakan ia sudah lama bermain disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mau tak mau, Yui memasuki lapangan yang sama dimana Seijuurou menginjakkan kaki.

Seijuurou mengangkat bola basket di tangannya. "Bermain basket, kalau kau tidak bisa lihat."

"Aku bisa lihat!" Yui lekas menyangkal. "Ini, kan, lapangan dekat rumahku. Kupikir rumahmu tidak berada di sekitar sini."

"Memang," Seijuurou melempar bola yang dipegangnya dan meluncur memasuki ring dengan mulus. "Aku hanya menyukai lapangan ini. Apa itu salah?"

Mata Yui menyipit. "Kau benar-benar tidak ada maksud terselubung?"

Seijuurou menghela nafas pelan. Lelah dicurigai terus. "Benar-benar tidak ada."

Yui mendecih. "Aku membencimu."

"Aku tidak."

Yui mendengus. Keinginannya bermain basket dengan tenang melayang sudah. Tapi, karena sudah terlanjur sampai disini, bermain sebentar tak apalah. Siap-siap saja menghadapi pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang akan dilontarkan si remaja bermanik merah delima disana.

"Mau _sparring_?"

Yui menoleh. Seijuurou memutar bola basketnya di ujung telunjuk.

"Lebih asyik kalau ada lawannya, kan? Kita bisa taruhan."

Belum sempat Yui berpikir, Seijuurou sudah menawari lagi. Memang benar, sih, lebih asyik kalau ada lawannya. Lagipula, memangnya ia bakal bermain dengan membagi setengah lapangan dengan suasana canggung? Tidak, terima kasih. Yui mau bermain dengan tenang, tanpa tekanan ataupun kecanggungan di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah. Kupikir aku tak punya pilihan. Taruhan apa?" Sambil bertanya, Yui melakukan sedikit pemanasan. Kalau dipandang lekat-lekat, wajah datarnya sekarang benar-benar sebanding dengan sang kakak. Seperti Chihiro versi wanitanya.

"Kalau aku menang, _dinner_ denganku malam ini."

" _Di_ –" Yui terhenyak, tak habis pikir dengan kosakata yang digunakan si Akashi muda. Ia bahkan tak sanggup mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Kau sudah janji mau menerima ajakanku, kalau kau tidak lupa."

"Aku tidak lupa." Yui berjalan ke tengah lapangan, berhadapan dengan pemuda yang sudah menunggunya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau menang, kau ingin apa?" Seijuurou bertanya sambil men _dribble_ bola oranye di tangannya.

Yui terlihat berpikir sejenak. Masih belum berniat memasang kuda-kuda. "Ajari aku masuk _zone_ , Akashi."

Bola yang di _dribble_ dihentikan Seijuurou. " _Zone_?"

Yui mengangguk mantap. "Keadaan dimana pemain benar-benar fokus dengan permainannya. Kau berhasil memasukinya saat final _Winter Cup_ kemarin, kan?"

Seulas senyum tipis disunggingkan Seijuurou. Yui berpikir Akashi yang sekarang benar-benar terlalu mengobral senyum. Aura bangsawannya jadi mudah menguar kemana-mana. Namun Yui tak membencinya karena tak ada kearoganan yang terlalu kental disana.

"Baiklah. Akan kuajari kau mencapai _zone_."

.

.

.

Chihiro heran melihat adiknya yang berdandan rapi dengan _dress_ yang nyaris tak pernah disentuhnya di depan cermin sebesar tubuhnya.

"Chihiro, maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu makan malam hari ini," Yui merapikan rambut kelabunya yang masih tergerai menutupi punggung.

Chihiro berpikir rambut Yui bakal ditata mirip konde seperti bangsawan-bangsawan yang menghadiri pesta penting. Nyatanya, rambutnya hanya diikat satu ekor kuda seperti dandanan sehari-harinya.

"Tidak masalah. Memangnya, siapa yang mengajakmu makan malam diluar?"

Yui spontan menoleh. "Aku belum memberitahumu?"

Chihiro hanya menggeleng.

Yui kembali mematut diri menghadap cermin. "Akashi."

Manik kelabu serupa milik Yui itu melebar. Chihiro praktis menepi ke pinggir ranjang tingkatnya, lebih mendekat menuruti rasa penasarannya.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana dia berhasil membujukmu?"

Yui yang selesai berdandan mencari tas kecilnya, mengisi dengan barang-barang yang perlu dibawa. "Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya. Kami _sparring_ dan taruhan. Dan, hasilnya sudah bisa kau tebak, bukan?"

Chihiro manggut-manggut. Ternyata kapten basketnya bisa seagresif itu.

"Kalau sudah terlalu malam, mintalah tuan muda itu mengantarmu."

Mantel kelabu dipakai. "Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Aku tidak bilang kau anak kecil. Aku hanya memprioritaskan keselamatanmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Dengan itu Yui menutup pintu kediamannya. Kaki-kakinya tidak lagi ditempeli sepatu kets, digantikan sepasang _boot_ yang tingginya tidak mencapai lutut dengan hak kecil tiga senti. Tangannya yang dibungkus sarung tangan memegang tas kecilnya. Ia membawa langkahnya menuju kafe yang sudah disepakatinya bersama si Akashi muda tadi siang.

Yui bersyukur salju tidak turun malam itu. Awalnya Seijuurou sudah menawarkan untuk menjemput, yang tentu saja langsung ditolak oleh Yui. Terlalu banyak alasan yang bisa dilontarkan sebagai alasan penolakan untuk jemputan Seijuurou. Dan yang menjadi alasan utama ialah Yui bukan bangsawan, tidak mau diperlakukan secara berlebihan.

Memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk tiba di tempat tujuan dengan berjalan kaki. Dari luar, Yui sudah bisa melihat Seijuurou yang duduk menunggu di salah satu meja melalui kaca depan kafe.

Bel kecil di atas pintu masuk berdenting ketika Yui membukanya. Seijuurou menoleh, ia langsung berdiri dan menarik kursi di depannya untuk sang gadis.

"Hentikan! Aku bisa sendiri," belum-belum, muka Yui sudah dibuat merah padam. Tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuan istimewa dari sang tuan muda. Yui melepas mantelnya lebih dulu sebelum menghempaskan pantatnya di bantalan kursi yang empuk.

"Itu tata krama bagi seorang pria untuk _lady_."

"Aku rela tidak dianggap _lady_ olehmu."

"Baiklah. Mau pesan apa?"

Seijuurou terlihat sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Mereka berdua sama-sama menghadap buku menu. Setelah menyebutkan pesanan masing-masing, pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping meja mereka beringsut pergi dengan daftar pesanan di atas catatan kecilnya yang tadi putih bersih.

Seperginya si pelayan, Yui mengedarkan pandangan. Ia selalu suka kafe, tak peduli itu besar atau kecil. Yang sepi ia paling suka. Maklum, Yui tak suka keramaian. Desain interior kafe menjadi santapan pembuka Yui. Jujur saja ia tak tahu ternyata Seijuurou tahu tempat yang seperti ini.

Beda dengan Yui yang mengamati sekeliling, Seijuurou lebih memilih mengamati teman makan malamnya. Gaun sederhana sewarna rambut mantan manajernya di Teikou yang membalut tubuh mungil itu terlihat... indah. Ini pertama kalinya Seijuurou melihat Yui dalam balutan pakaian yang feminin. Wajah yang terkadang _stoic_ itu dibubuhi make up tipis yang masih terkesan natural. Bahkan jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga dandelion tidak luput dari sapuan kedua _scarlet_ Seijuurou.

"Kupikir kau akan mengajakku ke sebuah restoran mahal."

Yui membuka percakapan. Seijuurou menghentikan acara pengamatan teman makan malamnya. Pandangannya kini terfokus pada sepasang kelabu sebagai organ yang menyiratkan sejuta makna.

"Restoran mahal tidak cocok untuk makan malam yang santai. Kau berharap aku mengajakmu ke restoran mahal?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Hmp. Sudah kuduga. Baru pertama kali kemari?"

Yui hanya mengangguk. Obrolan singkat mereka dipotong oleh pelayan yang datang mengantar pesanan.

Meski hanya di sebuah kafe yang tidak terlalu besar, Seijuurou dengan baik hati mengajari Yui sedikit _table manner_ , mengingat suasana disana bukanlah tempat yang menerima bagaimanapun caramu makan. Yui yang tidak keberatan mematuhi semua arahan Seijuurou tanpa ada pikiran macam-macam, murni kepercayaan.

Begitu makanan utama kandas, seorang pelayan kembali datang membawakan makanan penutup.

"Ah, makanannya enak. Kapan-kapan akan kuajak Chihiro kemari," Yui melahap puding coklat dengan saus coklat dan sedikit _whipped cream_ sebagai hiasannya.

Seijuurou menyeruput tehnya. Bayangan wajahnya terpantul di atas permukaan teh yang tenang. "Kupikir masakanmu lebih enak."

Yui mendelik. "Apa? Kau berharap aku mengajakmu makan malam di rumahku?"

Seijuurou menjawab santai. "Tidak akan ada yang menolak bila diajak makan malam dengan makanan selezat buatanmu."

Sebersit rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi si gadis Mayuzumi. "Huh, aku tidak akan terpancing pujianmu."

"Iya, ya. Kau, kan, membenciku."

Sendok kecil yang sudah menampung potongan puding coklat dilahap Yui. "Aku... tidak membencimu."

Mulut cangkir teh yang hendak diseruput Seijuurou terhenti di udara. "Kau... serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

Seijuurou menyesap tehnya perlahan dengan tenang. Saat itu juga ia sangat membenarkan ucapan senpainya, Yui benar-benar tipe orang yang mudah dipengaruhi. Tapi tentu saja seorang Seijuurou tidak akan memanfaatkan kelemahan itu untuk hal-hal buruk yang tidak diinginkannya maupun kakak Yui sendiri.

"Kupikir sudah saatnya berhenti egois. Aku tahu aku terlalu terikat dengan kebencianku di masa lalu. Chihiro, Kuroko-kun, serta Ogiwara-kun mungkin saja sudah memaafkan perbuatanmu waktu itu. Sudah waktunya aku mencoba menerimamu apa adanya. Aku yakin dirimu pun sudah berubah."

"Sangat senang mendengarnya."

Seijuurou merasakan bibirnya bergerak tak terkontrol, sebuah senyum khas Akashi tersungging indah di wajahnya, yang membuat Yui pun tak bisa mengontrol tekanan darahnya yang merambat hingga kepala.

"Tak terasa natal sebentar lagi, ya," Yui mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan baru untuk menangkal perasaan terpesonanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh memberi hadiah natal untukmu?"

Yui nyaris tersedak puding coklatnya. "Aku tak tahu kau ini ternyata ahlinya gerilya gerak cepat."

Seijuurou terkekeh. "Kesempatan bagus sebaiknya tidak disia-siakan," teh dalam cangkir kembali disesap. "Kau juga boleh memberiku hadiah."

"Kelihatan sekali kalau kau sedang berharap padaku, eh?" Iseng-iseng Yui melontarkan kalimat dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Seijuurou hanya menanggapi biasa saja, tahu gadis di depannya ini sengaja. "Tidak apa, kan? Apa salah aku berharap pada gadis yang sudah menarik perhatianku?" Seijuurou tersenyum miring.

Yui tak tahu harus menanggapi balasan Seijuurou seperti apa. Dalam kepalanya ia berpikir apa seorang Akashi Seijuurou memang orang seagresif ini.

"Aku ragu apakah bisa memberi hadiah yang layak untuk tuan muda sepertimu, Akashi."

"Jika aku meminta, apa kau tetap akan mengabulkannya?"

Yui mengulum sendok pudingnya sejenak. "Baiklah. Selama itu bukan sesuatu yang terlalu mahal," ucap Yui setengah bercanda.

Seijuurou menandaskan tehnya, kemudian cangkir dikembalikan di atas tatakannya. "Berkencanlah denganku."

Sendok yang dipegang Yui terjatuh bergemelinting menimpa piring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kebiasaan, begitu mau mendekati ending, gak sadar alurnya jadi kecepetan.

Akashinya agak OOC dikit gapapalah ya.

Dan setelah ini, kayaknya cerita akan makin difokuskan ke hubungan Akashi sama Yui.

Hoho, udah lama gak nonton kurobas, maklumlah sudah agak lupa jalan ceritanya. Mata nee...


End file.
